The Grim Reaper and the Beastkin Version Zero
by Storm VII
Summary: An unobserved possibility in the Continuum Shift... Two actors on opposite sides unknowingly deviate from the script that fate has set for them. Will fate set these two against one another? Or can the two come to terms with one another... and possibly find something more? Cover image by Baphomet669 on Danbooru. Private Message me if you want to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: Another Possibility_

The thirteenth hierarchical city; _Kagutsuchi_. While still in development, this city is known for having a large amount of culture, diversity, and tourism. From the beautiful gardens in the higher district, to the colorful markets of the central levels, to even the unnoticed Kaka Village tucked away in the city slums, Kagutsuchi has many wonders to behold. However, one certain man wasn't here for sightseeing. He was searching for answers.

 _What a pain…_ he thinks to himself. _First that mad scientist Kokonoe tries to eighty-six me with a Murakumo unit that looks like the one that impaled me through my freaking chest, THEN she tells me not to face Terumi, and NOW I find out that something's wrong with that Noel chick, who looks so much like Saya it's painful, and I don't even find out what's going on or where she even is!_

This is no ordinary man, this is Ragna the Bloodedge. The most wanted criminal in history, carrying a bounty so high you could by a small country with it. He currently finds himself in the market place trying to avoid contact with the local law enforcement; his actions are successful as he slips past them without making a scene, blending into the crowd as Jubei taught him, before leaving onto an unoccupied street.

 _Maybe I can ask the rabbit if she knows anything about Noel… It's worth a shot, but I have to be careful, I don't have time for anymore surprises._ No amount care or consideration could prepare Ragna for what was in store.

-BlazBlue-

"Oh man, I'm late!" Makoto shouts as she runs through the streets of Kagutsuchi, her intelligence department cloak flowing in the breeze as she runs.

The squirrel beastkin is currently on her way to the Kagutsuchi museum in order to confirm an information exchange with Sector Seven, one of the most powerful groups outside of the Novus Orbis Librarium. The problem is she's new is Kagutsuchi, so her usual sense of direction is off.

"I know it has to be around here somewhere… I know let's try this street!" she says before turning onto a new street. _The sooner I get this job done, the sooner I can find Noel and find out what's really going on. I can't believe her to be a traitor._

After running onto the new street she confirms two things. The first being that she clearly isn't going the right way, nothing even remotely resembling a museum is nearby. The second, this street is only occupied by one other person; a man wearing a red coat over a black hamaka, sporting a giant sword. She recognizes him immediately… despite his face being different than his wanted poster.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" she exclaimed causing the man in question to let out an annoyed grunt. Luckily for him, since the street was empty, no one else seemed to take notice.

 _A member of the intelligence department, and a beastkin at that? Doesn't look like she's here for me…_ "What do you want?" he asks harshly, keeping his hands away from his sword, Blood-Scythe, to avoid provoking a fight.

"Where's Noel you bastard!? I just heard that she was charged with treason in helping your attempt to destroy the NOL branch in Kagutsuchi!" Makoto was livid as she faced a man who was solely responsible for having her best friend facing execution.

"Noel, you mean Noel Vermillion? Why do want to know?" He asked glaring at her. "You want to take her down and get all the credit yourself, is that it?"

"Don't you DARE say that! Noel's my best friend, practically my sister! I promised her if anyone tries to hurt her, they'll never find their remains once I'm through with 'em."

Makoto continues to glare at Ragna, who bluntly sighs after dropping his own glare. Makoto's response had hit him pretty close to home. _Sister huh? She says she's just trying to help her friend… I guess I can respect that…_ "I don't know where she is, I'm actually trying to find her myself before that bastard Terumi or Hazama gets to her. If I had to guess, he's the one who framed her with treason."

Makoto felt her blood go cold. Her superior was the one responsible for Noel being branded a traitor? In reality, she could believe it. Hazama was always a cold and uncaring man, so she had tried to avoid him in whatever way she could. She had also done some research on him, but had found that, aside from being appointed a captain less than a year ago, the man had no history, NOL or otherwise.

And come to think of it, Tsubaki had said that it was Hazama who had given her the order regarding Noel and Major Kisaragi's termination. But how could Ragna the Bloodedge have known about that? It didn't make any sense. Did he know something about the NOL that she didn't?

Ragna saw the worry in his would be assailant's eyes. _Dang, she really is worried about Noel. Maybe I could… No Ragna don't! *Sigh* Why am I doing this? She's still with the NOL damn it!_

"Tell you what uh…" he started, before realizing he didn't know her name.

"Makoto. Makoto Nanaya."

"Makoto then, I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Makoto asked somewhat dumbfounded. When did the Grim Reaper make deals with the NOL? Answer: Never, he killed anyone for just being affiliated with the NOL and enjoyed it.

"You seem to be new in town and having a hard time getting around, judging from how I saw you running around earlier." Makoto admitted this with a nod before Ragna continued. "I've been here longer than you and I've studied the layout of Kagutsuchi, so here's what I propose. I help you track down Noel and make sure we get her somewhere safe, in return you don't turn me in to the NOL. Sound fair?"

Makoto weighed her options. On one hand this was still the 'Grim Reaper' they were talking about, and he was still somewhat responsible for getting Noel branded in the first place. But he wasn't wrong when he had said he probably knew the city better than she did. Not to mention, if the NOL was after Noel, she'd need Ragna if it came to having to fight through them for Noel's sake.

"All right, you have a deal," she decided. "But the first racist comment I hear about squirrel brain or climbing trees, it's over."

Ragna smirked. "Well, unlike some certain NOL pricks, I honestly think that beastkins are pretty awesome. Truth is this is my first time meeting a Squirrel beastkin. Anyways, don't worry about any racism from me Makoto; I'm just as likely to beat up anyone who calls you a freak as you are."

This surprised Makoto, but she simply nodded as the two started to walk toward Kagutsuchi's higher levels. _He thinks that beastkins are awesome, that's the first time anyone's said that to me. Maybe Ragna isn't as bad as I was lead to believe._

 **Author's Box:**

 **So, this is my first chapter to my very first fanfiction entry. I feel that Ragna and Makoto is one of the least done couples in BlazBlue, so I thought that I'd give it a shot myself. I should be able to put the next chapter up within a week, so stay posted. Reviews are welcome along with constructive criticism.**

 **The story shouldn't differ too much from the original storyline during the Continuum Shift arc, but I may make some changes during Chronophantasma. Until next time.**

 **I do not own BlazBlue or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: Vengeance and Acceptance_

(Authors Note: Since Calamity reconstruction explained that Kagutsuchi's class level worked with the more powerful classes higher up the mountain, here is a list for the classes defined by height. This isn't official; it's just my way of doing it. * means included in that area)

Peak: NOL Branch

Level 2: NOL officer and High nobility residential sector

Level 3: Nobility Residents *Gardens

Level 4: Richer Merchants (Premium Shopping) *Docks

Level 5: Standard Merchants: *Litchi's clinic (and all the restaurants Ragna left unpaid bills)

Level 6: Residential Districts *Ronin-Gai

Level 7: Poor Districts

Base: Slums *Kaka Village (Poor Tao)

Makoto continued to walk towards the Merchant level of Kagutsuchi. According to Ragna, that was where the museum was, so she decided to exchange the information with Sector Seven first. Apparently Ragna had some _things_ to ask Kokonoe. Makoto was having a hard time figuring out her new traveling companion.

 _So he waltzes right into the very place that he's trying to destroy, that's already on high alert to his previous attack that wasn't even week ago, while he's wearing the same outfit he'd used in during all of his attacks… THAT ALSO HAPPENS TO BE THE MOST DISTRACTING THING SINCE A TODDLER WITH A FOGHORN!?_

That wasn't even the fact that annoyed Makoto the most. The thing that **really** pissed her off was the fact that all of the glances that they'd received had been hateful glares toward the beastkin. _All right that's it, what the hell's going on?_

"Hey Ragna!" Makoto yelled, causing the Grim Reaper to turn to her. Makoto mentally chided herself by calling out the name of the most wanted man in history in a crowded market. Luckily, it seemed that no one had noticed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ragna asked bluntly, but not unkindly. _Here's to hoping that if I treat her with some courtesy, she'll do the same thing for me. I don't want another Luna to deal with._

"So how is it that you're wearing one of the most eye-grabbing coats in history, which is also posted on the NOL's wanted list, and no one seems to be paying any attention to you? You'd think they'd be screaming at the sight of you… No offense."

"None taken. Well, the first part of the reason is that poster you were talking about." Ragna grimaced at just the memory of it. "Either they're trying to piss me off, or the NOL's artist can't draw for jack shit."

Makoto gave a small giggle. "Yeah, I saw the picture so I know what you mean. At least the real thing isn't _quite_ that ugly." She added the last part jokingly, earning a small grin from Ragna. _Guess the 'Grim' Reaper has a sense of humor._

"The other part," Ragna continued, "is a low level concealment ars magus that I constantly have activated through my Azure Grimoire. It erases my presence so that people know that I'm here, they just don't pay any attention to me."

"That sounds pretty handy," Makoto said before giving a forlorn look. "I wish I'd had that back in the academy."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Makoto said a little too quickly. Ragna gave her a questioning look before Makoto sighed and continued. "Back when I was in the NOL academy, sometimes all I wanted was to be left alone and remain completely unnoticed. Don't get me wrong, I'm had a few close friends like Noel… but every other time I was considered a freak."

"So that's why you consider Noel a sister," Ragna said. "She was one of the few people to accept you for who you were."

"Yeah, something like that…"

"Can I ask you something Makoto?"

"Sure, I guess."

"If the racism was that bad, why did you join the NOL in the first place?"

"If I had to pick a reason, it was because I had to help provide for my family. I come from a pretty big family, so I wanted to do everything I could to help out. We were about to lose our place before I joined, so I always thought that I'd made the right decision. But now that the NOL's threatening Noel with execution, I don't know anymore."

Ragna remained silent. _Helping your family…_

"All right, now it's your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you why I'm working for the NOL, now I want to know why you're against it."

"Uh…" Ragna tried to come up with a way he could to get out of this. "I don't really think my past is really worth hearing."

"Aw, come on! Fair's fair! You're not about to leave a lady waiting are you?" she added playfully. Ragna sighed exasperatedly.

"All right, all right. I was raised in a church with my younger siblings. I spent most of my playing with them or trying to keep the two of them from fighting. That was before Terumi showed up."

"Sorry, quick question. Who exactly is Terumi?"

"You know the Six Heroes, right? History texts have only discussed five of those heroes. Terumi was the unspoken sixth hero. My master called him 'the Betrayer." He was known for killing most of the other heroes and destroying the group. Terumi attacked my church and killed the matron that was raising us. I don't know how he did it, but he also possessed my brother and made him cut off my right arm." Ragna clenched his fist in anger. "Then that bastard kidnapped my siblings and left me to die."

"That's terrible! How old were you?"

"Fourteen. After that, Jubei found and trained me to use the BlazBlue. He told me that my siblings were being kept by the NOL and that Terumi had been working there under the name of Hazama. Hearing that and all of the destruction caused in Ikaruga civil war; that was all the reason I needed. Now I'm on the path of vengeance."

"I see…" Makoto had thought that Ragna the Bloodedge was just another bloodthirsty criminal. Who would have known his justice was somehow vindicated? "So… you're fighting for your family too?"  
Ragna didn't answer right away. Instead he stared into the sky. "In a way, I guess I am."

Ragna looked in front of him and saw the museum. "Looks like we're here."

Makoto simply nodded as the two proceeded to walk inside. _Is Ragna even half the criminal I was led to believe? I just don't see how a guy this caring could be seen as a bloodthirsty psychopath._

 **That's the end of the second chapter. First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the support that they're giving me and this story. You're comments mean a lot to me guys, so thanks. If you can't tell, I'm trying to go very slowly into Makoto and Ragna's romance. I know this chapter was kind of dark, but we'll soon be seeing that upbeat and cheerful side of Makoto that we all know and love. Even though the ars magus technique was never discussed by Ragna, that's the only way I could see this working. I mean COME ON! Albino hair and a Red Jacket, how can that not stand out?**

 **Please rate and review. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III: Partners_

 _This museum's pretty creepy,_ Ragna thought to himself as he stared for a moment at the two moving dinosaur skeletons before following Makoto. The main source of lighting for the center section of the museum came from bellow the skeletons in order to show them in a more inspiring light. This left the rest of the corridor mostly unlit.

Ragna and Makoto saw the Sector Seven contact slumped over, close to the side of the skeleton's exhibit. The Red Devil was impossible to miss. As Ragna and Makoto approached they noticed that his body was covered in several cuts and gashes, his mechanical gauntlets were torn as well.

"You look like hell, Devil," Ragna stated bluntly. Tager looked up and adjusted his glasses, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here, and with an NOL intelligence member no less. I suppose there's a good reason for this."

"Yeah, you could say that. Hey, Kokonoe! I know you're listening in on this."

A holographic matrix materialized in front of Ragna and Makoto, revealing the pink haired Grimalkin. She regarded them in her usual annoyed matter. _What's her problem? If anyone should be pissed it's me._

"Still as loudmouthed as ever Ragna. Hey, NOL girl, I need a favor. Tager's systems are down and I can't leave him out in the open like this. Get him somewhere safe for me, kay? The data I promised should be well worth it."

"Uh, sure I guess." Makoto didn't like the idea of abandoning her search for Noel (even if only temporarily) but, as an NOL member, she needed Kokonoe to be cooperative. Plus, she couldn't just leave Tager here. "What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That slimy piece of shit Terumi, that's what! I'd finally tracked down Noel Vermillion and saved her from that red-head that was about to kill her." _Tsubaki?!_ "Then Terumi shows up and Tager gets away with the skin on his teeth."

"Not my proudest moment I'll admit," Tager said.

"We can worry about your self-'confidence later Devil," Ragna says coldly. "Right now I need to give that asshole a visit. Where is he?"

"The very top of Kagutsuchi, the roof of the NOL branch… Ragna, you realize that stepping in there means that you're guaranteed to die. You don't stand a chance against Terumi. Let Rachel and Hakumen handle this, he's out of your league."

"You don't get it Kokonoe, I'm not about to just sit back and allow Terumi to achieve whatever he's after. I swore I'd never go through that bullshit again! He's a menace and I'm putting him down!"

"Hmph, it seems that holder of the BlazBlue is cockier than I thought," came a voice from the shadows. The man that walked out had blonde hair, a yellow mask, and was garbed in a purple cloak. "Terumi and his phenomena interventions… Can he even see how out of balance this shift is?"

Kokonoe stared at the newcomer wide eyed. "You're…"

Ragna snarled as he brought out Blood-Scythe. He knew that this man was one of Terumi's supporters and an NOL colonel; that was reason enough to kick his ass. "Get out of here, Makoto!"

"But Ragna-!"

"I can't fight with Tager broken! I'll meet you at the top of the library, I promise! Now get out of here!"

"…Alright, I'll hold you to that," Makoto said sadly before grabbing Tager and proceeding to support his weight while he tried to walk.

"Oh...?" said the masked man. "And who said I'd allow you to leave?" He thrust out his hand as a purple marionette lunged from the shadows towards the vulnerable beastkin and cyborg.

Makoto froze in horror as the doll's claws neared her and Tager to impale them both. _No… I can't die, not here…_ A wave of black and red energy engulfed the doll, sending it flying into the wall.

Ragna the Bloodedge, the man known as the Grim Reaper, the man who was said to have killed over a thousand people and reveled in every slaughter, the man who swore he would tear down the NOL and stop at nothing until he had fulfilled his goal… And here he was saving the life of one of its agents.

(Cue "This will be the day" from RWBY)

"Your fight's with me, you bastard! Leave them out of this!" Ragna was seething with anger. He had a term for people who attacked with disregard for the lives of others; _dead._ He slowly circled the masked man until he stood between him and the retreating Makoto.

"Impressive," the enigma scoffed." "You can utilize the azure more powerfully in instances of rage. Quite an achievement, tying the power you wield to your emotions… But that is exactly why I cannot allow you to live. You're starting to become a threat to my plans, boy."

"Boy, huh?" Ragna scoffed. "If you wanted me dead before I became a threat, you should have had Terumi kill me when he burned my home. Now, I'm gonna rip you to shreds Relius Clover!"

"And there's that baseless cockiness. Ignis!" The purple marionette reappeared next to the mad puppeteer before turning its body into a bladed wheel to attack Ragna.

Ragna swung his sword to deflect Ignis before rushing towards Relius. Two mechanical arms came out of the Map Puppeteers cloak to crush Ragna. They were childish in design, but Ragna could tell that the magic that they were enhanced with made them as deadly as Ignis itself.

"Gauntlet Hades!" he shouted as he somersaulted over the attack and delivered a devastating kick to Relius's face before following with a _Soul Eater_ powered kick. Relius quickly recovered from the attack and summoned another mechanical machine in an attempt to blast Ragna into the air, at the same time Ignis charged Ragna from behind. Ragna smirked as he ducked to avoid the attack and grabbed Ignis's foot and proceeded to swing her and break the machine.

"How are you-!?" Relius was aghast. But that was before Ragna swung Ignis at him thrice more, clobbering him with his own creation. Ragna then threw the marionette at him. Relius guarded the attack with his barrier as Ignis slammed against him. "Have you always been so savage!?"

"Who's to blame for that!? CARNAGE-!" Ragna lunged toward and performed a massive swipe with his sword destroying Relius's barrier. Relius grunted as he stumble backward unguarded, then Ragna performed his second attack. "SCISSORS!" Ragna butchered his opponent with a slash from Blood-Scythe that was coated in his Soul Eater.

"Bested… by a fool…" was all Clover could say as blast threw him into the wall. "You're certainly more powerful in this shift, but you still stand no chance against us." Ragna sprinted towards him to finish the job and rid the world of another insane scientist.

Then Ragna heard movement behind him and noticed that Ignis had recovered and was barreling towards him. He skidded to stop and readied his sword to attack the Marionette.

"SQUIRREL POWER!" came Makoto's signature shout as her fist and Tonfa made contact with Ignis and blasted the doll into the wall behind Relius. She looked at Ragna and grinned and the Reaper returned the gesture. "I left Tager in a clinic, he should be safe there."

"Phantom," Relius called as the purple apparition appeared before him. _What the hell is that thing?_ Ragna thought to himself. "I've seen what I wanted to, bring me back to headquarters." With that Relius, Ignis, and the ghost Phantom all disappeared into a dark vortex.

Ragna sheathed his sword. "Come on, let's go."

Makoto nodded. As the two began to run off. While they were running up the stairs toward the NOL branch Makoto decided to ask, "Hey Ragna, that guy we just fought, was he an NOL leader?"

"Yeah, Relius Clover. Also dubbed the 'Mad Puppeteer.' I'd heard plenty of things about him from my master, but that was my first time meeting him."

"I see… Hey Ragna?"

"What?"

Makoto now knew what the NOL truly was. A corrupt organization that's leaders would attack its own members with little provocation and appointed ruthless men the commanding positions. She now knew where her loyalties lay and where her true friends were.

"Ever think about having a partner?" she asked.

Ragna abruptly came to a stop. "Wait, you serious?"

"Well, given the run in with that colonel, I think I might be the one facing treason charges soon. And let's remember, my friend always come first. I was already thinking about defecting; now I know someone on the outside I can trust. So how about it, is the Grim Reaper ready for a partner?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Awesome! Oh! Oh! I know! I need a cool title!" Makoto said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Ragna deadpanned. "You really don't…"

"I can be **The Valkyrie** , defender of beastkin! Or maybe…"

"NO TITLES!"

"Aw… spoilsport…"

 ***Exhale* It looks like this fanfiction is receiving a lot of attention. Again, thank you for that. I laughed when I imagined Ragna beating Relius up with Ignis. It just seems like the ultimate way to humiliate a guy (plus Relius had it coming). On an ending note I've just started watching RWBY (I know, where have I been?) so I was listening to the first opening theme when I wrote the combat. Good series so far.**

 **Until next time, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV: Uncontrollable_

 **ISYANA: The Old Gate**

Relius Clover had never been one for letting his emotions get the better of him, but there had always been exceptions. Excitement when he saw an experiment run through perfectly, annoyance every time he had the displeasure to deal with a certain snake, and such like those.

This time he felt loathing, a powerful and burning hatred towards the Grim Reaper. He had encountered and fought said Reaper before in several phases of the Continuum Shift, and whenever their paths crossed his victory had been assured. That was not to say that Ragna the Bloodedge couldn't put up a decent fight, but the Takamagahara system had always kept his powers in constant check. _So how could he have been powerful enough to defeat me in under five minutes?_ Relius pondered while using healing ars magus to close his wounds and stop the bleeding. _I may need a different outfit now._

"Huh, now this was something I wasn't expecting to find," came a mocking voice. _And here's that annoyed feeling,_ Relius thought to himself.

"Hazama…" Relius noted. "I thought you were tasked with watching of Kusanagi? Abandoning you post is-"

"Treason, yeah, yeah, I know," the mint-haired captain interrupted as he cracked his signature grin. "I just seemed to notice you needed Phantom to, Oh what's the term? BAIL YOUR ASS I think, sound about right?" Hazama tried very weakly to stifle his own laughter. "Oh man! I never thought Rags was that kind of dark; I mean almost beating you to death with your robotic wife? And your reaction! Talk about priceless."More laughter followed causing Relius to narrow his eyes in hatred.

"You truly are disgusting. Have you not noticed the changes that your Phenomenon Intervention is causing for us!? Allowing Ragna the Bloodedge even the smallest leeway with Takamagahara's limiters was literally the stupidest thing you could have done!"

"Aw, and I was just trying to have fun. Party pooper…" Relius had endured Hazama's idiocy for long enough. Despite his injuries being fresh, he was going to shut that obnoxious mouth of his. Before that happened though, Hazama continued, "Well, that's what I'd like to say, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you saying?" Relius demanded.

"What I'm saying, is that I never caused any interventions in this phase. I haven't even attempted to. Whatever's giving ol' Raggy the freedom from his limiters; it sure as hell isn't me."

"Unless…" Relius pondered for a moment. "This is merely a theory, but what if something appeared in this phase to give the Grim Reaper a substantial boost to his power?"

"Can't be," Hazama replied readily.

"You sound awfully sure about that."

"Well, I've seen all of Raggy's possibilities. Every. Single. One. He's never gained a power boost, especially not one that could put him in your league."

"I was only caught off guard. Be sure to remember that," Relius assured before asking another question on his mind. "You say that you've seen every possibility, did any of them include him and a squirrel beastkin in a partnership?"

"What, you mean the annoying little officer of mine? Please, are you pulling ideas out of your already kicked ass?" When Relius didn't respond immediately, but remained silent Hazama was caught off guard. "Wait… so then that's happening? Oh… oh shit."

Relius nodded. "Indeed, they seem to be assisting one another to find the 12th prime field device. When I attempted to kill off the beastkin, it seemed that Ragna experienced a power surge brought on only by his rage. That then allowed him to beat me."

"Really," Hazama said with a glint in his evil yellow eyes. "Maybe I can find a way to make this work for us."

"Don't get cocky. I may have underestimated him, but the fact remains that he can still be a threat to us."

"Or," Terumi said, his eyes gleaming. "He could be just the tool I need. Anyways, I'm gonna head back now. Lil' Raggy's gonna have to deal with some 'brother love' and then I'm up. Give my condolences to the missus, would you?" Hazama let out a string of laughter as he left.

 _That snake,_ Relius thought before summoning Ignis to repair her.

-BlazBlue-

"You can't be serious…" Makoto groaned at her newfound partner.

"I don't what the big deal is. It's. A. **Door**!"

"Yeah, one of the most important doors in Kagutsuchi, which probably has hundreds of NOL guards on the other side, not to mention any protection ars magus they put on it. And you just want to go through! I can't believe you."

The two were at the top of Kagutsuchi, just outside the NOL branch's main entrance. It had taken them a while to get there and the sun was already starting to set in the distance. Makoto closed her eyes and sighed. How had Ragna survived if his outlook on attack was so basic? "Look Ragna-" her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft creak and saw Ragna who had opened the door into the branch with just a simple push.

"Doors open, are you coming or what?" he asked casually before walking into the branch.

"…I hate you."

The inside of the branch was just as Ragna had remembered it: deserted. _Where the hell is everybody? Even if there was an attack before me, there should be some bodies left over at least. Terumi… what the hell are you doing?_ Ragna stopped moving forward suddenly, causing Makoto to bump into his back. "We're not alone."

"Oh, I wondered how long it would take you to figure out. Killing you both without you knowing just won't do at all," came a voice drenched in insanity and bloodlust. A man with a slim figure and blonde hair emerged from the shadows.

"Major Kisaragi!" Makoto exclaimed. She had heard the reports about Jin deserting along with Noel, but hadn't expected the Major to still be in Kagutsuchi. Jin turned to face her.

"Stay out of this," he commanded eyes wide in anticipation. "This is between him and me."

"Dude, chill out; you're scaring the living shit out of her." Ragna's insult may have been casual, but Makoto could already see the rage in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that it matters to me!? Oh, how deluded. You should know by now, the only thing that matters to me is killing you, BROTHER!"

"Wait, Jin Kisaragi, the hero of Ikaruga, and one of the most influential people in the NOL, IS YOUR BROTHER!?"

"Yeah, that's right. This twits my little brother. Although it's not really him you're seeing right now, is it Yukianesa?"

"What?" Now it was Jin's turn to be surprised.

"Admit it damn you! All you've done is become a slave to that stupid sword! You've relied on its power for too long and now you're its damn slave! Wake the hell up!"

"Brother you really…" Jin was unable to respond for a moment before a small chuckle escaped his lips which then grew into a hysterical laugh."YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT! It's never been the sword; it's always been me who's wanted to kill you! And now I finally get the chan-"

Jin was cut off when Makoto slammed her fist into his face, sending him flying ten feet back.

"I had to step in, that was getting _WAY_ too freaky." She turned to Ragna. "I'll handle Jin, you grab Noel."

"What are you-!?"

"Don't argue with me, I can handle myself! Isn't it about time you let someone help in your battles? Plus, I thought you wanted to kick Terumi's ass yourself."

 _Damn, she's right,_ Ragna thought. "Fine, but you better not go dying on me. I still need my partner." Ragna ran for the stairs to the top of the building.

"You're beginning to be a nuisance," Jin said coldly. "I think it's high time I cut you down. Then I'll end my brother's life."

Makoto got into a battle ready stance with her tonfas. "Go ahead and try you psycho!"

"Need I remind you that you never won against me back at the academy? I wiped the floor with you there in seconds."

"What do you think this is payback for!?" Makoto yelled grinning while she and Jin rushed at one another.

 **15 followers…What the hell am I doing right!? Sorry to leave that last scene as a cliff hanger. I was originally just going to have this chapter be about Relius and Hazama, but I felt like you guys deserved more after the long wait. I have to admit, Hazama can be really fun to write for. Anyways, rate and review. Ciao.**

 **Arc Systems own BlazBlue; I do not.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter V: Reason and Faith_

(Cue BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma: Lust Sin II extended)

Makoto ducked as Yukianesa's blade arced over her head. Even though she had dodged the blade, she could still feel the ridged cool of the Nox Nyctores's power. She gathered her strength into her left arm and slammed her tonfa into Jin's side. The attack never hit its mark, as the Kisaragi heir deflected her attack with his katanas sheath. Makoto then grabbed the sheath and used her strength the push her opponent in order to get him off balance.

"Comet Cannon!" Makoto yelled as she summoned her magic into a sphere form in front of her. She then brought her fist back and hit the sphere which as much force as she could. "Break Shot!" The shot went sailing towards Jin with destructive force. Jin barely managed to deflect the shot with Yukianesa, but this left him open. Makoto rushed towards him and delivered a crippling jab to his gut, which connected this time.

"Hgn-!" Jin grunted in pain.

"'I'm not done yet! Corona Upper! (*cough* Shoryuken!)" Makoto yelled as she uppercutted Jin into the air and followed him. She then quickly charged her impact to full power and followed her attack. "Meteor Dive Level Three!" Makoto shouted as she blasted her old schoolmate to the floor. Jin literally bounced off the floor before he rolled back and landed on his feet. He sent a barrage of three ice swords towards Makoto. She dodged the blades left and right with relative ease.

She and Jin then rushed each other once more, through the encounter there was the clashing of tonfas and katana. Makoto's adrenalin was putting her in high spirits; she hadn't expected to do this well against the major. Then again, she hadn't exactly been sitting on her tail since the academy. After a long period of scuffling the two jumped away from one another, both breathing heavily.

"Wiped the… floor with me… in seconds, huh? I think things… might have changed Jinny!" Jin only growled at her for using his very much hated nickname. "Tell me something *phew*. Why are you trying so hard to kill Ragna?! Everything he's doing has been for you and you try to kill him for it!? What's wrong with you!?"

"You don't understand. The only reason my brother exists in this world is to endure pain and suffering. I'm here to end that for him. Nothing else matters, this is what I have to do!"

"Nothing else matters huh?" Makoto asked completely downcast. "Does that include Tsubaki?"

"What?" Jin paled; did he really mean to abandon his closest friend? "Of course not…"

"Then prove it! I know she's in Kagutsuchi because of Hazama, you have to make sure she gets through this!"

"….Fine, I'll go." Jin sheathed Yukianesa and proceeded to walk towards the path that lead him towards the NOL's lower levels.

"Oh, and Jin?"

"What is it?" the irritated major snapped.

"I know you need to find Tsubaki, so I'll let it go this time. But, if you every try killing Ragna again, classmate or not, I'll murder you." This was a side of Makoto that Jin was unused to seeing. Protective of her friends, true, but this almost seemed possessive.

 _Oh… you've got to be kidding me._ Jin let out a small chuckle. Not a maniacal chuckle, just a simple, human laugh.

"Wha?" Makoto expressed confused. "What's so funny?"

"Heh, of all the people the hyperactive beastkin could fall for; I thought my brother was the least plausible on the list. Who would've thought?"

Makoto could feel her cheeks turn crimson at Jin's accusation. "H-h-hey! It's not like that, and at least I'm better then you and Tsubaki. Remember that one time at the academy when you two were-"

"*cough* Well said, Makoto, well said. I'm going to find Tsubaki." And with that, a very flustered Jin ran off. _One time! One time and she still brings that up. Is she ever going to let us live that down?_

When Jin had left Makoto gave a small giggle. "Too easy, the entire time I've known him, all you have to do is bring up Tsubaki and he almost becomes human."

"Dontcha think that's a little harsh?" spoke a rugged voice. "Still, you did manage to stop a fight b'tween those two, so thanks for that."

Makoto turned to the source of the voice and found… a somewhat banged up cat. The two beastkin stared at each other for a moment before Makoto decided to speak up. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Name's Jubei."

"Jubei of the six heroes, wow, Tsubaki would flip," Makoto said before realizing an important fact. "Wait, doesn't that also make you Ragna's teacher?"

"Yeah, that'd be me. Honestly didn't think the kid could do it, but he's managed to keep the BlazBlue in control for a while now." The elder beastkin gave a small smile of pride. "Anyways, I never got your name."

"Makoto Nanaya, ex-NOL intelligence department, and Ragna's new partner."

"Partner, huh?" Jubei said looking genuinely surprised. "I always figured Ragna to be a loner type."

"Yeah, well maybe I can change that. It doesn't look like he's really lived until now; maybe I can get him to be more outgoing."

"…Be careful what you wish for. Ragna might be rude, but he's on the path that he's decided. I already told him there's no turnin' back."

Makoto sighed. "Even his teacher, why won't you admit that he's a good person? Sure he might be foul mouthed, but he doesn't give up especially when his friends are involved. I had only met him and he still save my life from an NOL colonel. Don't you get it, he saved the life of one of his enemies, and even most heroes won't do that."

"I'm not talkin' 'bout Ragna as a person." Jubei had a sad look on his face. "There some things about the kid that he just doesn't have any control over."

Makoto glared at Ragna's adoptive father. "Please, you make him look like he's the Black Beast."

Jubei was silent for a moment. _She's already put 'er faith in Ragna, let's see how far that faith goes._

"Makoto… Ragna **is** the Black Beast…"

 **Should I have warned for spoilers? I think pretty much everyone knows it at this point. Not a whole lot of humor at this point, but overall I'm satisfied with this chapter. Be on the lookout for the next chapter, it's going to be one to remember. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed my story. Ciao.**

 **I don't own BlazBlue… yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter VI: True Destruction_

"Shit… all this running and I can't even see the top of the staircase."

Ragna had been running up the staircase to the top of the Kagutsuchi branch for awhile now and was becoming more and more irritated as a result. Hell, if he was going to face Terumi, he'd rather finish it quickly than deal with a suspenseful run up the stairs.

 _At least it seems like the fighting's stopped. I can still sense Makoto and Jin, but their magic doesn't seem to be spiking anymore, and that little prick is walking away from the two of us. Wonder how Makoto got Jin off my ass, that's more than reason enough to keep her along…_ he thought grimly. Ragna could also sense his master Jubei down below, but his master didn't seem to be in perfect condition. _Who the hell could've been powerful enough to hurt him of all people? Terumi? No, he's at the top of the stairs._

Ragna finally saw the light at the end of the stair case. "Ah, finally," he said as he drew Blood-Scythe and stepped outside. On the rooftop he was this strange black pillar with a strange, winged orb floating atop it. And standing in front of that pillar…

"Well now, someone sure took their damn sweet time getting here. Though. I guess you showed up earlier than I was expecting."

"Terumi," Ragna said simply, trying to control his anger. Rushing him now would be suicidal, so Ragna opted to stay back until he could find a weak point or catch his tormentor off guard. "What the hell have you done to Noel?"

"Huh, Noel…" Hazama said mockingly. "Can't say I know anyone by that name. Let me think for a moment. Noel, Noel… Oh, do you mean Mu by chance? Oh, that explains the error. You and that little _subhuman bitch_ still call her by that name don't you? DON'T YOU!? Do you have even the SLIGHTEST idea what blondie really is?!"

"I dunno; a Murakumo unit?" Ragna answered, rolling his eyes.

"SHE'S A MUROKU-! …Okay, when and how?"

"You think I'm a complete idiot?!" Ragna shouted, his rage threatening to over boil. "Every Murakumo unit I've fought has in some way resembles Saya and Noel's no different! If you think I wouldn't have caught onto a dick move like that, you're sorely mistaken!"

"Oh, I see… You're all proud of yourself now that you've solved that little puzzle! Arrogant bastard!" Hazama held a glare at Ragna before muttering under his breath. "What the hell's going on? He's never figured it out before, never! And this isn't even Takamagahara's influence either…"

"Quit muttering to yourself, you freak…" Ragna sighed as he slowly started to close the distance between him and Terumi.

(Cue 'Silent Scream' from BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Extend)

"Aw!" Terumi stated. "How cute! The little puppy wants to play with uncle Hazzy. Now that is just adorable! What do you want to do play fetch?! Or would you rather roll over and play de-!?"

Right when Hazama thought Ragna was close enough to attempt to an attack, he prepared himself to start the fight. However, Ragna gave Hazama the worst insult he could; the Grim Reaper simply walked past the NOL captain, completely ignoring him.

"-ad…?" Hazama barely finished, standing still for a moment. He slowly turned and Ragna raising his sword preparing to strike the column.

 _So Noel's inside this… whatever it is. Time to open this thing up._

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IGNORING ME!?" Now Hazama was the one seething with anger.

Ragna turned his head so that its side faced his opponent, a smug grin covering his face. "Sorry… you say something?"

"OUROBOROS YOU JACKASS!" Hazama yelled as he sent out his Nox Nyctores's chain to impale Ragna.

Ragna swung Blood-Scythe to deflect the chain before rushing at Hazama. His sword met with Hazama's butterfly knife and the two blades clashed. Ragna tried to deliver a crippling punch to Terumi's gut, but his attack was deflected from Hazama's knee.

"Venom Sword!" Hazama shouted as a blur of dark green energy erupted from his hand to strike Ragna. Quickly as he could, Ragna brought a magic barrier into existence and attempted to block the attack. Hazama then took the opportunity to sweep Ragna's feet beneath him. "SERPENTS INFERNAL RAPTURE!" he yelled as he delivered a bone shattering kick to Ragna's chest sending him into the air. "HUNGRY COILS!" Hazama caught Ragna mid-air with Ouroboros and threw him into the pillar.

Ragna held onto his sword as he painfully fell from the pillar landing on the ground. Hazama sent out Ouroboros for another attack, but the Reaper was ready. He dodged the attack and lunged forward. "HELL'S FANG!" Ragna yelled as his fist connected with Hazama's face. When his opponent tried to counterattack Ragna had already prepared his next move. "GUANTLET HADES!" he yelled as he somersaulted over Hazama and delivered a kick to the back of his head. Ragna brought his sword down on his long-time tormentor, drawing blood before smashing him away with his sword.

Hazama rolled on the ground for a moment before bringing himself to his feet. "So you wanna play do ya!? Okay Raggy, you've had your fun now let's hear you SCREAM! "

"Get out of my way you asshole! Restriction 666 Released! Dimensional Interference Force Field Deployed!" Ragna froze as he realized Hazama was mimicking him "What are you-!"

Hazama, no Terumi, gave a shrill chorus of laughter. "Code S.O.L.! BlazBlue Activate!" A green ring appeared around him as he continued laughing. "This is why you can't beat me Raggy. I can shut down that little toy of yours and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"How do you have a BlazBlue!?" Ragna yelled before he was bound by green chains. "What the-!"

"ETERNAL COILS OF THE DRAGON SERPENT!" Terumi yelled before using Ouroboros to grapple Ragna towards him and cut him countless time with his knives. Terumi then created five glowing snake-like magic surges behind him. "LET ME SHOW WHAT THE CREATOR OF BLAZBLUE CAN DO!" he yelled as the snakes slammed into Ragna sending him flying.

Ragna landed hard on the ground and coughed up blood. "Damn… it…"

"Wow, you sure talk a big game and know how to disappoint, but I guess you always did have more bark than bite you stupid mutt. Looks like this shift is back on track!"

Ragna slowly attempted to bring himself to his knees. His healing factor was starting to take effect, but Terumi's attacks had been just too much for him.

"Ragna!" he heard a voice shout, he turned and saw his newly appointed partner.

*End song*

"MAKOTO, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"The hell I am! We're getting out of this mess together!"

"Blegh, I hate sappy moments like this, oh well," Terumi said before trying to act surprised. "But wait. That means that I outmanned, oh what to do, what to do. Oh, Kusanagiiiiii!"

(Go to the link below if you haven't seen this scene, seriously I can't do it justice)

watch?v=uLbs0Yici9s

"Noel!" Makoto screamed. The girl once known as Noel Vermillion did nothing to acknowledge her. She just kept staring ahead wearing that blank expression.

"Wrong name bitch!" Terumi yelled as he sent Ouroboros towards Makoto. Ragna intervened to deflect what attacks he could, but the rest impaled his chest as he grunted in the pain as he fell to his knees. "Protecting an NOL agent!? Shit Rags, the old man wasn't wrong, you are unpredictable this time around! Hey Kusanagi, I think I can take these two no problem, go kill Amaterasu for me, kay?"

"Affirmative," Kusanagi said in a lifeless, monotone voice. She then summoned her sword and transformed into her Murakumo stage before flying off towards the lower levels.

"Makoto," Ragna barely managed to make out. "Get out of here now. I'll stall him, but you need to go after Noel, the two of us won't be able to do anything, so I need you to go understand?"

The part that broke Makoto's heart the most was that she did understand. She knew that if she wanted to help Noel, she'd have to leave Ragna behind. "Whatever you do, don't die, I don't want to lose you," she begged with tears in her eyes before running. Surprisingly, Terumi decided to let her go.

"Okay, so you're just gonna die here after all, just to let miss acorn brains over there run off? Man, I was hoping for something a little more exciting, but I guess Rachel did say something about you… oh what was it, single digit IQ? I think that's right. Glad I left her alone in the dark, I wonder how much she's gonna cry when she find out you're dead?" Ragna glared at Terumi before smirking and rising to full height.

"Who says I'm dying here?" Terumi scowled at Ragna's cockiness. "I'm not dead yet, but I know one thing. The single thing I was able to do right in my life was save Makoto. I saved her from that Puppet Master and I'll save her from you! Don't you get it Terumi!? I'm not going through the pain of losing anyone again! I'M THROUGH WITH LOSING TO YOU!"

"So little Raggy decided to grow up," Terumi said with a very annoyed sneer. "LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" He shouted as several chain whipped around him cutting deep into Ragna. The Grim Reaper could only grunt through the pain and attempt to stay on his feet. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND UP TO ME! YOU KNOW WHAT?! THIS ISN'T FUN ANYMORE! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Terumi sent out a final Ouroboros attack towards Ragna to end his life, but the attack never hit home.

"Rag…na…" came the weak, dying call from the blonde Murakumo unit who had taken the hit.

"Nu?!"

"OH, YOU WANT TO GET IN MY WAY!? DIE WITH HIM!"

Terumi shot out several blades to impale the two, but Lambda turned her body and took the full force of the attack. Her bladed petals fell to the ground as she fell back into Ragna's arms. Despite her fatal wound, she had to talk to him.

"Ra-a-a-Ragna, Nu is… so sorry for… what she did to you… at the Cauldron. S-s-s-so sorry. C-c-c-could you ever f-f-forgive Nu!"

"Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE ASK THAT!" Ragna shouted at her. "I'm getting you out of this, just hang on!" Lambda put her hand to the side of Ragna's face in comforting way. She had started glowing; slowly beginning to fade.

"P-p-please Ragna… don't ever give up… it's part of why… Nu loved you," Lambda barely managed to finish before glowing brightened and she started to vanish at a faster rate. Despite the mountains high altitude, it started to rain on the top of the NOL branch. Ragna slowly leaned towards Nu.

"Lambda, Nu, whoever you are, I don't care. _I forgive you_."

The Murakumo unit died with a smile.

Lambda's golden remain slowly started to be absorbed into Ragna, who held his head in shame. Even though he had been almost killed by both of those Murakumo units, he couldn't stand the fact that they'd both died because of him. It was… it was bullshit!

"Aw… gonna cry your eyes out Raggy?" Hazama laughed at Ragna's misfortune before looking up into the sky. "Though I guess you got lucky with this storm, you can cry to your heart's content and nobody can tell that they're your tears and call you a wuss. Oh, wait… I TOTALLY CAN YOU WUSS!" When Ragna only continued to hold his head in his shame, Terumi decided to insult him further.

"No reaction, oh that's no good, what can I do to make you feel alive again? Oh, I know, maybe I can have some fun with that Beastkin. I have the perfect strategy, I'll ambush her out of nowhere, but I won't kill her, no not yet. First come the torture, physical first, then I'll do a mental and that's where were gonna start havin' fun. Then, after I've added a little rape to the equation, I can give her back to you, just in time to have her die in your arms."

 _SNAP!_

" **TERUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** Ragna roared at the top of his lungs. In a split second he was in front of Terumi, who was only dazed by his speed. Ragna's fist connected with Terumi's face as Ragna smashed his head into the ground.

(Cue _Metal Gear Rising: Stains of Time_ ; Vocal or Non-Vocal)

"What the hell!" Terumi yelled as Ragna grabbed him by the collar. The Grim Reaper was blind with fury as he proceeded to rapidly smash his fist into the bastards face. "Gah!" he groaned before Ragna grabbed his leg and whipped Terumi from the air to the ground again and again. Then Ragna used Blood-Scythe to slash Terumi countless times. Each of this hit coated in soul eater only making Ragna stronger and healing him from the battle.

Ragna then amassed all of his strength and threw Terumi into the pillar as hard as he could causing it to crack. When Terumi hit this side of it, a moment later he felt himself getting pierced into it. He opened his swollen eyes and say that Ragna had impaled him by throwing Lambda's petals into his chest.

"I may not be able to kill you because of that damn life link, but I swear to god, the second you move at my friends, I'LL MURDER YOU SO PAINFULLY YOU'LL HAVE TO BEG ME TO FINISH YOU!"

Terumi didn't even have the strength to belittle Ragna. He could only watch as Ragna reset his sword and ran towards the cauldron. _What's going on, I can't feel Takamagahara or Amaterasu. Damn it Rags... what the hell did you do!?_

 **And that is the end of what is so far my longest and, in my personal opinion, most epic chapter that I've written. Moral of the story; don't piss of Ragna, you won't live when he's pissed off. Anyways, next chapter will mark the end of the Continuum Shift arc and I'll do a few intermission chapters after that. Thanks for your continued support and be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the first chapter of my other BlazBlue story "A Reaper and A Mercenary." Ciao!**

 **I don't own BlazBlue. All rights belong to Arc Systems Works.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter VII: The Impossible Shift_

"Crap, I've lost her!" Makoto groaned. "Noellers, please, please be safe."

Despite her lack of direction, Makoto wasn't about to lose hope. She continued to run to towards the lower levels of the NOL branch. Surprisingly she found Noel in the branches lobby, just… standing there slumped over, pausing. "Noel…" Makoto said softy approaching her friend. Suddenly the Murakumo unit's eyes came to life as her body straightened.

"Searching… searching… searching… searching… Master Unit not detected. Error… error… error…"

"Noellers…" Makoto said slowly. She tried waving her hand in front of Noel's face, no response. "Noel, talk to me. I know Hazama, no Terumi, turned you into… that. But, please let me help you, you're still my friend."

Noel was silent… before her eyes turned blood red. "Master units determined absent. Executing final protocol; termination of anomaly world."

(Cue Three Day's Grace's _Time of Dying_ )

"Noel," Makoto said, her heart broken by what her friend was going to do. "I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret. You're my friend! You're not Kusanagi, you're not going destroy the world, YOU'RE NOEL VERMILLION!"

"Obstacle to shift termination detected. Threat assessed at level A. Now terminating."

Makoto rushed her old friend to attempt a crippling jab to the stomach. Mu's petal blades appeared in front of her to guard against the attack. " **Steins Gunner!** " Mu shouted as she created a crystal orb and had it float mid-air near Makoto. The beastkin barely dodged the laser that was emitted from the orb. " **Sword of Decimation!** " all of Mu's petals reeled back and proceed to prepare for a massive overhead slash. Makoto managed to parry the overhead onslaught, but was sent reeling back.

As Makoto regained her footing, Mu sent out several more crystals. " **Totsuka Blade!** " The beam Mu's sent out jumped from crystal to crystal, leaving Makoto to dodge.

" **Asteroid Vision!** " Makoto shouted as she sent out two other illusions and rushed her opponent. The beam attacking her chose the wrong one, leaving Mu to try and follow with another Sword of Decimation attack. " **Eclipse Turn!** " Makoto shouted as she whipped around Mu at her exposed back. " **Impact!** " Makoto shouted as she charged her heat and sent Mu flying.

Mu flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground. She then controlled her crystals to fly towards Makoto " **Divine Wrath of the Heavens!** " The crystal exploded around Makoto, burning her slightly. The beastkin avoided screaming out in pain as Mu sent out another projectile. " **Arrows of Heaven!** " Makoto barely managed to dodge the electrified orb before rushing towards Mu and attacking while she still had an opening.

" **Particle Flare**!" she shouted smashing her fist into her long-time friend. "NOEL, THIS-!" she began as she uppercutted Mu into the air. Makoto then appeared above her opponent, her fist charged with energy. "-IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" she shouted as blasted Mu to the floor, causing a dust cloud to form and debris to fly.

Makoto landed on her feet and sighed. _I hope I didn't hurt Noel too badly; I wasn't holding back at all._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Mu step out of the dust cloud. A little dirt and the occasional scratch, but otherwise the she looked completely unaffected. _That didn't do anything!? This is bad…_

*End song*

-Meanwhile-

"Princess, how are we going to get out of here?! We've been stuck in this godforsaken who knows what for hours!"

"Be quite, Nago," the blond vampire commanded her cat servant. "Being trapped in this place is unbearable enough without your unceasing whining. And as for our way out, the only thing we can truly do is wait. I'm not sure even Valkenhayn would be able to find us in a place like this."

They were trapped in darkness, a world between dimensions, only partially connecting to the world they knew. The young Alucard knew it'd be miracle should they be able to escape, for they we tied down with red chains that resembled the most powerful binding array she'd encountered. This limited her movement and would prove difficult to break.

Gii, Rachel's pig-bat, nervously spoke. "So we should just-?" His question was cut short by the walls of their prison shattering.

The three found themselves back in the NOL branch, their chains still binding them in their place, but the walls of their prison had been shattered. _How on earth?_ Rachel thought to herself before seeing their 'savior,' wearing his unmistakable red coat. _Of all the people, it had to be him!_

"Very well, Ragna," Rachel said grudgingly. "You are allowed to taunt me for two min-"

Instead of heckling the young vampire, Ragna swiped his Soul Eater charged sword and instantly broke the binding array holding Rachel and her companions in place. His face showed little emotion, no smugness, no cockiness, just worry.

"I've got better things to do. If you can still move, let's go." Ragna then turned and ran for the corridor, leaving Rachel speechless.

 _Is he really the same brute that I knew before? Ragna… what's happened to you?_ "I take it Noel Vermillion has been smelted into Kusanagi." Rachel said as she controlled the winds to stay at Ragna's pace.

"Yeah…"

"What about Terumi?" Rachel asked, convinced that Terumi had decided to let Ragna go out of spite or boredom.

"I left the asshole impaled on the roof. He's not getting down anytime soon."

"Well done I suppose, but you seem troubled."

"Rachel, how are we going to save Noel?"

"It depends on your definition of 'saving,'" Rachel responded sadly.

"It always comes down to that, huh?"

-Elsewhere-

 _Let's see what's gone wrong today. Well, first off there was my idiot secretary who brought me fried eggs for breakfast, I mean COME ON! Everyone knows I love my eggs hardboiled! 'Killed that idiot on the spot! Then, there's the news in hearing Rags ain't being very cooperative with the Continuum Shift, wonder what made him such a rebel? There's also the mater that I couldn't see this particular shift. After that, there was the fact that Raggy beat me, I mean I know I was planning on losing to him, but HOW THE HELL DID HE OVERPOWER ME WITHOUT THE IDEA ENGINE!? Not only that; he impaled to an effing cauldron. Add in or new situation with Takamagahara and the Master unit, and that about summarizes my day… oh wait, almost forget._

 _I'm still impaled to said cauldron, can't move my arms at all, have a bitch of an itch on my nose, and I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING THUNDERSTORM!_

To say Yuuki Terumi was displeased was clearly an understatement here. Though it'd only been 10 minutes it already felt like he'd been there for hours. _At least this can't get any worse. That sort of thing's reserved for Raggy._

A dark portal appeared near him and out of it emerged Phantom, Ignis, and the Mad Puppeteer himself. Relius walked forward until he was about a foot away from Terumi, the rain hitting harshly against his clothing.

"'Bout time you showed up Colonel. Come on come on, chop-chop, get me down."

Relius merely stared at his associate a moment before smirking. "I suppose this can be interpreted as 'bailing your ass'?"

 _It got worse._ "You sonnova bitch! Get me the down!"

"Very well, Ignis!" The marionette immediately pulled the blades out of Terumi's body. The villain grunted as he fell to the floor blood still seeping out of the wounds. "Did you manage to take over Takamagahara like you planned?"

"Yeah, about that, there was a bit of a problem…"

"Really? I thought you'd learned how to separate you Spectral form from your body by now."

"That wasn't the problem! The real problem was that when I infiltrated, THERE WASN'T ANYTHING THERE!" Terumi was glowing with jade energy in rage. "Do you know what this means?! Somehow, I can't even begin to imagine how, the existence of Takamagahara was just… removed from this shift!"

"That does seem troublesome," Relius admitted. "Add in the situation from Kusanagi…"

"OH GREAT! What the HELL happened to Mu!?"

"Currently, she's battling with the beastkin, but the real problem resides in the fact that she can't detect the Master Unit."

"But that's impossible! She's the 'Eye of the Azure.' If anyone should know where Amaterasu is at all times, it has to be her!"

"Ergo…" Relius said simply waiting for Terumi to catch on. He didn't have to wait long.

"What!? The MASTER UNIT is gone!? How did this happen!? Better yet, WHEN did this happen?!"

"About fifteen minutes ago, during your little scuffle with Ragna the Bloodedge. I'll admit I'm not sure how that ties into this, but the cause of this Paradox lies in the Reaper."

"ALL RIGHT! THAT **IS** IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"I suggest you rethink your course, Terumi," sounded a new voice. The group turned and saw their 'leader.'

"My apologies," Terumi said before placing his soaked hat back on, reverting to Hazama. "I'm afraid I got a little carried away there."

-Back to the fight-

"Damn it…" Makoto groaned. Despite her valiant efforts, her attacks just weren't having that much of an effect on Mu. Worse, Mu's ability to identify and now adapt to Makoto's fighting style. Makoto was starting to get used to Mu's moves too, but in terms of power, she was clearly outmatched. "Great… now what?" she thought as Mu set up a wall of crystal turrets between them.

" **Empty Sky: Summers Advance**!" a voice shouted destroying the turrets with a wave of white energy. Mu then turned her attention to the newcomer. He was close to seven feet tall and garbed only in white armor. He slowly stepped between Makoto and the Murakumo unit.

"Susanooh Unit detected. Estimated threat level is SS."

"Hmph, so this is the infamous god slayer. Stand back beast-blood, this opponent is mine to slay."

"And let you kill Noel, forget it! Take a hike Metal!"

"Hmph, it should be obvious that you stand no chance against that Murakumo unit. Why do you insist on fighting a pointless battle?"

"I'd rather go down saving my friends than standing by and letting them get killed. They were always there for me, now I'm here for them!"

"Hmph, honorable I suppose, but-"

" **Divine Wrath of the Heavens!** " the crystals Mu had stealthily hidden exploded against Makoto and Hakumen, damaging Makoto and putting her off balance and fazing Hakumen. Mu then rushed past Hakumen to target the weakened Makoto. " **Sword of Decimation!** " Makoto saw Mu's Murakumo blades reel back to strike her and end her life… right before a blur covered her.

 **CLANG!**

"This isn't going to be a thing for us, is it?" her savior joked. Ragna had a content grin on his face. Makoto saw he was holding her in one arm, the other arm holding Blood-Scythe and keeping the petal blades back. _Like a badass._ Given their closeness, Makoto blushed slightly.

"The Beast…" Hakumen noted somewhat surprised. _So they know each other… Is she the source of his power increase?_

"Hey yourself, masked freak. Sorry Noel, give me a sec," Ragna said simply as he forcibly shoved Mu back with his sword.

Mu staggered back before regaining her balance. "BlazBlue detected. Target threat level deemed as… as… unreadable. Removing all limits."

(Cue Evanescence's _Bring me to life_ )

Ragna sighed. "So I get the special treatment huh? Just my luck." He turned to Hakumen. "Hey masked freak, I know we've got a score to settle, but stay out of this one."

"And I would do that because…?"

"Please, Mr. Hero." Rachel had landed beside Hakumen. Though Hakumen had thought to bring it upon himself to finish Kusanagi, Rachel had known he was unneeded here; the burden would have to be Ragna's to bear alone.

"Very well," he said simply. "I will leave this to the destroyer."

"Good, and Makoto?"

Makoto gulped as she slowly got out of her partial 'embrace' with Ragna. "Y-yeah?"

"Just… have faith, okay?"

"…Ragna?"

She didn't get a response as Ragna rushed towards Mu. " **Carnage Scissors!** " he shouted as his blade clashed against Mu's petal barrier. Mu brought out her laser turrets from behind Ragna, but the Reaper had been ready. " **Gauntlet Hades**!" Ragna destroyed all of the crystals except for one, which he nicked. When he fell he swatted the falling crystal towards Mu, which hit her right in the face, stagger her for only a second. " **Hells Fang!** " he shouted as he launched forward with his BlazBlue coated in seither. He immediately followed up with a second strike sending Mu flying.

Mu quickly recovered and lunged towards Ragna. " **Sword of Decimation**!" she cried as her petal created an arc to strike Ragna. The Reaper countered with his sword and the two exchanged blows for several minutes. Meanwhile, Rachel was noticing this change. _How is he able to fight like this? It was completely unthinkable in the other shifts, but here his is now surpassing every exception I've ever had of him._

Ragna finally managed to get under Mu's guard. " **Infernal Divider**!" he yelled as he brought Mu into the air with his sword. He then smashed his fist into her armor before finishing with an **Ax Kick**.

" **Wisdom of the Divines!** " Mu shouted as she bound Ragna into place before striking him with her eight summoned light swords. She left Ragna bound as she then summoned four steins above his head. " **Rage**!" she bellowed as the crystals proceeded to blast Ragan over and over again.

" **RAGNA!** " Makoto yelled. There was a giant dust cloud created as the lasers fired unceasingly at Ragna.

Mu stared as the lasers continued firing. "The Black Beast has been pur-"

She was cut off as a blur of red emerged from the cloud and grabbed her head. " **INVERTING IDEA ENGINE!** " Ragna yelled as he poured his BlazBlue power into Mu.

"What!?" Rachel said surprised as Mu's armor began peeling away. Mu was now in the process of becoming unsmelted right before her eyes. However, Ragna was the one to pay the price as his remaining human arm was ripped to literal pieces.

(End song)

Noel feel on her knees and merely sat there, uncomprehending to what had just happened. Ragna staggered a bit as he attempted to remain standing. He slowly turned towards Makoto. She saw that he'd been hit badly in most of his body, and his black hakama was now coated in red blood. "I told you… we'd… save her," he finished before collapsing. Makoto rushed forward and caught Ragna before he hit the ground. After a moment Noel began to stir.

"My head… what happened?" she said before managing to open her now green eyes. "Makoto?" she said before turning to who she was next to. "Ragna!? Oh, my gosh then-!"

"Arg… not so loud," Ragna managed before looking to eye Hakumen. "What now… you gonna finish me?"

"I have no desire to slay a beast that's already wounded. Consider this a stay of execution," the samurai said before turning to leave. "And also…"

"What now?" Ragna muttered, irritated.

"…Don't let her down," Hakumen finished mysteriously. Noel looked quizzically at Makoto who said nothing.

"Yeah, trust this guy; after all he speaks from experience. Isn't that right Haku?" Hazama looked upon to group of victors with a sneer.

" **Terumi**!" Hakumen vented before charging his sworn enemy, but his blade was deterred by a certain red head in a black uniform.

" **Tsubaki**!" Makoto and Hakumen voiced at the same time.

Tsubaki then jumped back and proceeded to stand next to Terumi. Phantom then appeared behind Hazama and summoned a few more enemies. One of them was the doctor that Ragna recognized with his encounter in the sewers, the other one was Relius Clover and of course Ignis. Being held in Ignis's claws was the unconscious, but otherwise unharmed Jin Kisaragi. Ignis then proceed to through Jin towards them.

"Yeah, little miss Yayoi here decided to become all high and mighty with the whole _take me, not him_ routine. It was so cheesy; I thought I could do better with my eyes closed. Wanna see? I think I got the video somewhere on my smart phone."

"I gonna make you pay you bastard!" Ragna roared at his tormentor. Terumi only laughed. _Damn it I need to get up,_ Ragna thought as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh that's rich, because if anyone's looking for revenge, IT'S ME! I gotta know, how the hell did you cock up my plans. You know what if it wasn't for my employer; I'd have all of you screaming right now!"

"You're… employer?" Ragna barely managed.

"Oh, that's right, wanna see her? I'm pretty sure the two of you know each other. Right Imperator?"

A final figure appeared. "Stop these dull games of yours Terumi. It's beginning to irk me."

Ragna's eyes widened and his blood grew colder than Yukianesa, "No…"

"Rachel Alucard," Imperator spoke. "You seem to be deadest on continuing this suicidal campaign. Rest assured, despite the disappearance of Amaterasu, my plans are still the same. You've given us a minor setback nothing more."

"How foolish of you, to think that you've already won," Rachel huffed back.

"There is little any of you can do to us, so I'll allow you all a small reprieve. I look forward to seeing you all soon." She said as her red eyes were suddenly fixated on Ragna. "You especially after such a short reunion… brother."

Makoto's eyes widened. Ragna's sister was the NOL's imperator? That didn't make sense. As their opponents disappeared in Phantom's teleportation vortex. Ragna could only say one thing. "Sa…ya…" before his body finally collapsed.

Makoto and Noel both helped guide the unconscious Ragna to the floor as gently as they could.

"Be prepared," was all Hakumen said as he left.

Rachel gave one last sad look at Ragna before departing herself taking the unconscious Jin with her.

"We should go too," Makoto noted before attempting to pick Ragna up, Noel nodded sadly and proceeded to help her best friend. "Hey, don't look so down. Ragna helped me get you back; he'll help us get Tsubaki back too. We going to save her."

"How can you be so sure?" Noel had to ask.

"Simple. **No one stops the Grim Reaper, or his Beastkin partner.** "

End of Arc One

 **VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **I don't own BlazBlue or the selected music (there, got it over with).**

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Anyways, I already stated that before I begin the next arc I'd have a few intermission chapters to help me get things ready, but more importantly, I need the time so that I can open a poll for all of you who care enough towards the story.**

 **The poll is simple: Do you want all of the characters to become gradually stronger? In this case it's the matter of learning new techniques, adopting new fighting styles, and even (in very rare cases) obtaining new weapons. The poll will be open on Sunday, so stay tuned for that.**

 **The other thing is more of a favor from all of you. I've searched the web and I haven't found any good Ragna and Makoto pictures. If you know of any good pictures, or if you even want to draw your own. Please, PM me with the link. Seriously, the cover needs to be changed, its way to plain.**

 **Anyways, with the end of my first Arc this seems as sort of a milestone for me. All I have to say is this: Thank you for reading my story and for your amazing support. From the bottom of my heart. Storm VII signing off. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter VIII: Moving Forward_

 _"Over here Ragna!"_

 _The young teenager looked and saw his younger siblings sitting next to their Matron mother. Ragna gave a small wave as he ran over towards them. There group was sitting by the river as they watched the sunset, the field bathed in a gentle orange glow. Ragna continued to run over to his siblings… and he kept running as the scene changed._

 _The church was in flames, as he found himself on the ground grasping where his right arm had been._ _ **This is all your fault**_ **.** _Those five words from his younger brother would continue to haunt him. If only he'd seen this coming, if only he'd known about Yukianesa. If only…_

 _The scene changed once more. He found himself in a building that he quickly identified as an NOL branch due to its design. The Imperator sat in front of him. Looking him dead in the eyes with an expressionless face._ _ **Now the only goal you have is to kill me. Very fitting… for the Black Beast. Will you go enjoy killing your beloved sister I wonder?**_

Ragna was breathing heavily as he shot up out of the bed he was in. The nightmare had seemed so real to him, who's to say it wasn't a message? _Damn it, am I really letting a stupid dream turn me into some coward?_ Ragna thought bitterly. He looked down at where his left arm had been and only saw a bandaged side. His shirt and jacket had been removed and were sitting on a hook across the room.

"Is something wrong?" a familiar voice asked him. Ragna turned and saw Tager slumped over against the wall. He looked better then the last time Ragna had seen him, some of his parts had been repaired, but the work was far from done.

"Where are we?" Ragna asked looking around. Their current location seemed to be the infirmary room for a small clinic.

"This is Doctor Litchi's clinic in Orient Town. It's close to ten at night. This is where Makoto brought me during your fight with Relius Clover. Thank you again for that. I wouldn't have made it out otherwise."

"You're welcome," Ragna said, despite his thoughts being elsewhere. "What happened to Makoto and Noel?"

"They're resting in the other room. They had wanted to stay here and make sure you were alright, but Kokonoe managed to convince them to get some rest. Makoto was actually the one who bandaged your new wound."

The door opened revealing the pink haired half-beast. She looked over at the two and sighed. "'The hell am I going to do with you two? How you holding up Tager?"

"Your repair units are working efficiently, but at this rate I'm afraid I'd be here for a full week," Tager admitted.

"I'll take care of that once we get back to sector seven. And you Ragna?"

"Physically speaking, I'm healing. Otherwise… It's been a tough day." The Grim Reaper sighed. "We lost Lambda by the way. She died saving me from Terumi."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kokonoe admitted. "But in the meantime I've got something for you." She grabbed a long, silver, case from the hallway and opened it. Inside was a bio-mechanical arm, resized and fitted to meet Ragna specifications. "This is going to hurt like a bitch," Kokonoe admitted as she undid Ragna's bandages and set the arm in place.

The sensation to Ragna reminded him of when he had attached the BlazBlue, not at all pleasant. After a few moment of searing pain, the arm was set looking like Ragna's old arm had never left. His sense of feeling was in place and it acted like his old arm, even the color and size was perfect.

"Why the special treatment?" he asked suspiciously. Kokonoe sighed.

"Consider it a sign of trust. If the Imperator's as strong as I'm lead to believe, I (as much as I can't stand to admit it) need your help. Also, the material for that came from Lambda's regenerative tank, so take care of it."

"Got it," Ragna said before standing. There was only a minor discomfort now, the BlazBlue having taken effect. "What's the plan from here?"

"I'm going to need you to head to Ikaruga soon. I have a contact there that might be able to help us. Until then, I need to start a full scale maintenance on Tager back at Sector Seven, so feel free to stay in Kagutsuchi and rest for a few days."

"Professor?" a young girl asked from the hallway. "The uh… **movers** are here."

"Oh good. Well Ragna, Tager and I are off. Make sure to behave yourself, I know having to girls around all the time could be fun but…" noticing the Reaper roll his eyes Kokonoe chuckled. "Now I see why Rachel messes with you, it is kinda fun."

After Kokonoe and Tager had left Ragna put on his shirt and jacket, leaving him alone to his thoughts, but not for long.

"Hey Linhua, did the Professor already lea-?" Makoto's question was caught short as she saw Ragna in his room, standing and conscious. After staring at him for a moment, she ran over to him and tackled him with a hug. The Reaper blushed as he caught the new term for the phrase 'flying squirrel.'

"H-hey! What are you…" the Reaper asked; his face now the same shade as his coat. Makoto realized what she was doing and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I just saw that you were alright and… I guess I got a little too excited."

"Makoto?" a voice sounded. The two turned and saw Noel with her 'deer caught in the headlights' look. Makoto was about to answer when Noel simply smiled. "So that's how it is, you two make a really cute couple."

"….The world is against me," the two thought.

"Couple!?" Makoto shouted blushing. "What are you saying?"

Ragna face palmed. "Noel, I don't think a relationship between Makoto and I is going to work," he admitted.

"Then how come you two are still hugging each other?"The two's blushes deepened and they, much to Noel's disappointment, let go on one another. "Oh, okay," she said downcast, before she got an… interesting, idea. "Hey guys, you know that this door is locked from the outside for medical emergency purposes, right? And there are no windows in this room."

Realization dawned on the two far too late. With a flick of her arm, Noel slammed the door in their faces and locked it in an instant. She even applied ARS MAGUS to the damn thing! Ragna banged his fist against the wood. "NOEL! Open this door right now or god help me, I'm breaking it down!"

"Do that and I'm kicking you three out!" Linhua yelled.

"Then get her to unlock the damn thing!" Ragna shouted.

"Come on!" Noel called on the other side in a sing-song voice. "Now's the perfect time to talk about your relationship with each other! Be back in an hour!" she said before leaving.

"Linhua, please let us out," Ragna begged. No response. "Linhua?"

"I think I'm on her side with this one, this sounds interesting."

Now Ragna was pissed. "DAMN IT! I'M NOT ABOUT TO DISCUSS MY LOVE LIFE TRAPPED LIKE THIS!"

"In that case, just wait the hour," Linhua commanded before leaving as well.

The two looked at each other and sighed, this was going to be a long hour.

15 minutes later

Makoto was debating whether to kill Noel or thank her. Ragna had said that he needed to test new arm out, so he'd started doing workouts. Makoto had forced herself to keep her eyes to her side of the room, but every so often she'd glance in Ragna's direction. " _Damn it! Does he have to do it now?!_ " she internally groaned. " _Being trapped in an interrogation room with a hot guy… Did I really just think he was hot?"_

A few reps later, Ragna was finished. The two sat in silence for another moment before he cleared his throat. "So…" Ragna began nervously. "Partners? Just to clear this whole mess we're leaving it there right?"

"Why do you ask?" Makoto said.

"The sooner we clear this up, the sooner get out of here," Ragna admitted.

Makoto nodded. Noel didn't say they had to become a couple or kiss, she'd said to discuss their relationship. "Honestly I think that's where we're best at. People are already getting the wrong idea though."

"People," Ragna asked surprised. "As in more than Noel? Who else is there?"

"Well… there's your brother."

Ragna chuckled. "Jin, seriously? That's just…" The grim Reaper continued to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Makoto said glaring. Ragna hadn't seen how flustered she'd been then.

"It's just, why me of all people?" Ragna asked. "Surely other people have taken interest with you."

"Beastkin, remember? Most people won't even look at me, let alone invite me for dinner." Makoto sighed.

Ragna stopped laughing. "Wait, you've never been on a date?"

"No I haven't; go on keep laughing."

Ragna didn't even chuckle. "Come on, certainly there's at least one decent guy that's talked or flirted with you, or at the absolute least thought you were beautiful?" Makoto shook her head. Ragna sighed. "Then the world's blind."

Makoto's brains might have fried just then.

"…I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Makoto didn't answer, she was too busy blushing. "Uh…"

"PROGRESS!" came a shout from the outside of the room.

"NOEL!" the two yelled.

"No keep going! Ragna, you think Makoto's definitely beautiful right?"

"I just said it!" Ragna admitted angrily. "What the hell are-?"

"Then why won't you even consider being her boyfriend?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LET HER GET HURT!" Ragna shouted. I'M THE GRIM REAPER FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'VE GOT THE ENTIRE WORLD AFTER ME AND I'VE ALREADY LOST MY BROTHER AND SISTER ONCE BEFORE! HELL, ON THE TOP OF THE BRANCH SOMEONE DIED SAVING ME! THE ONLY REASON I BEAT TERUMI WAS BECAUSE HE SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE ME BERSERK!"

Ragna was breathing heavily. There, he'd said it. He'd admitted the one thing that kept him in constant fear of forming a relationship, the fear of losing another loved one.

Makoto gently grabbed Ragna's hand and asked him in soft voice, "What did Terumi say?"

"He said…" Ragna calmed himself, ever so slightly. "He said he was going to hurt you. He'd attack you, torture you, and then have you die in my arms. I couldn't let that happen. You mean too much to me."

Makoto nodded. "And it won't, because I'm sticking with you." Before Ragna could comprehend what she meant she slowly leaned in and kissed him. It was the first kiss for the both of them and it held so much meaning. After a few moments she ended the kiss. "Because you mean just as much to me."

The two were silent as they lovingly embraced one another. After a moment the door opened revealing Noel who looked somewhat guilty. The two stood and walked over to her, arms crossed. Noel finally spoke, "I guess that was taking it too far."

"I'll say," Ragna said before tussling her hair, like he used to do to Saya. "Thanks though, I guess I needed a push."

Noel nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Be there in a moment Noel," Makoto said. When her friend was gone she turned to Ragna. "Hey, can we do something fun tomorrow, just the three of us?"

Ragna smiled. "Alright, but only if I get to take you out to dinner afterwards."

"Deal," Makoto said before kissing her new boyfriend on the cheek. "Night," she said before following Noel.

Ragna went back inside his room and lay on the bed, his smile never leaving his face. He'd been through hell and back recently. Old faces had appeared, new threats had emerged, and he was clearly in over his head. It didn't matter to him. For the first time in his life since the church, he felt like things were going be alright.

 ** _Makoto had made him see that._**

 **Authors Note:**

 **I don't own BlazBlue. The Author also apologizes to those who have died drowning in the excessive fluff presented in this chapter.**

 **Now the relationships official. Sorry if I made Noel appear a little… mischievous in this. I thought it'd be a nice change for her character. Makoto was never with Kagura! Also, regarding the poll, I won't tell you the official results, but I will say so far it's heavily favoring the characters getting stronger. I didn't illiterate this last chapter, but the poll will be open until August 25th.**

 **Lastly, a shout out to** ** _TheFallenGeneral_** **for providing me with the cover picture. Seriously, thank you.**

 **Until Next Time, Storm VII signing off. Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter IX: New Beginnings_

Ragna groaned to himself as he walked down the street of Kagutsuchi. "Okay, I know that I agreed to do something fun with you two-"

"You three," Linhua reminded him as she walked alongside Noel and Makoto.

"Right, so why the hell are we going clothes shopping?" Ragna complained shaking his head.

It was the next morning after he and Makoto had revealed their feelings for one another and Ragna had decided to make true on his promise to do something fun. They'd had breakfast an hour ago and were making their way to the merchant's area of Kagutsuchi. The problem, like most men, Ragna didn't find clothes shopping at all fun. He'd tried shopping for a new outfit once before, almost got himself killed by a Vigilante in the changing rooms. Yeah… that'd been fun.

"Well for one thing," Makoto began. "Concealment Ars or not, you stand out way too much in that coat of yours. That Ars drops for a second and everyone knows who you are and is screaming for their lives. The rest of us are going to need disguises too if we want to avoid trouble."

Ragna shrugged at Makoto's response. Most of time when it had dropped in the past people had known enough to ignore the Reaper and keep their distance.

"Second thing," Makoto said smiling. "I think a new look would be good for all of us. It's been to long since I've found the time to shop for a new outfit. And I want to see you in something other than that coat all the time."

"Ugh, fine," Ragna admitted reluctantly. He noticed Linhua giggling at him and shot a glare at the young girl. "Grow up…" he said agitatedly. He was about to continue, but noticed a familiar feeling coming from the shadows. "You again."

"I see you're as adept at finding me as ever, Ragna the Bloodedge," a young voice said from the shadow. From the alley emerged young Carl Clover, Nirvana following closely behind him as usual. "You seem to have recovered from our last encounter fairly well, but no matter. This time I'll be taking that Azure Grimoire of yours."

"Yeah," Ragna said, cricking his neck. "As much fun as that sounds, don't really think that's going to work out. Kinda in the middle of something." He gestured to his travelling companions.

"Miss Noel? Miss Makoto?" Carl exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing with him?"

"Ragna saved our lives, and we're against the NOL now," said Makoto. "Carl, why are you after Ragna's Azure Grimoire?"

"I'm afraid that's my business alone," the young vigilante stated. "If you're going to get in my way, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to go through all of you." Carl assumed a battle stance as Nirvana started to activate.

Ragna could clearly see Carl's attitude and curt words were crushing both Makoto and Noel. _He must be one of their friends' from the Academy. I can't let things escalate here._ "Not happening," he commanded firmly.

"Wha?"

"You said you wanted my BlazBlue, right? Tell me why and I'll do what I can to help you. I can't make any promises about it working, but I don't think it'll work out to anyone's favor to start a fight here. Don't do that to you own friends."

Carl pondered Ragna's words for a moment. "Very well then," he decided.

He then proceeded to tell Ragna and the girls the story of how his father, Relius Clover, had put his sister's and mother's souls into the weapons known as Nirvana and Ignis. He told them the reason he was after Ragna's Azure Grimoire was that it held the key to transferring their soul's to more human bodies. After the young lad's story was over, Ragna decided to give his input.

"Sorry about your mother and sister," he started. "But using my BlazBlue isn't going to solve anything."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked suspiciously.

"My BlazBlue may be able to take souls, and possibly change them, but moving them is another story. It's likely that my _Soul Eater_ would make a meal out of their souls. In the end, even if you could complete the transfer, the energy taken from the souls would drastically reduce their life span, maybe as much as thirty years. Sorry, but you'd be giving them an early death."

"No…" Carl said completely deflated. The one hope he'd had for putting his sister back wouldn't even work. Ragna sighed, he hated having to go out on a limb for people he barely knew.

"Look, if you want, you could try asking Professor Kokonoe," he advised.

"The Professor?" Carl asked.

"Yeah," Makoto chimed in. "She's done a lot of studying involving the Boundary, maybe she knows a solution that could help you out. We were actually going to meet up with her in Ikaruga. You could come with us!"

"Thank you for the offer," Carl said with a genuine smile, "but I'm afraid I'd prefer to travel alone to find her. I fear that I might be tempted to take another shot at obtain the BlazBlue."

"If it makes any difference,I'm pretty sure this thing's a fake." Ragna stated before realizing something. "You said that the soul inhabiting Ignis was your mothers."

"Yes," Carl said, noticing the Reaper starting to look guilty. "Is that important?"

"No, no, it's just," Ragna exhaled. "I fought Relius Clover yesterday and… I kind of… used Ignis… as a club… to clobber him…"

 **Awkward Silence.**

"Beating a man with his own wife," Linhua commented. "Not something to be proud of."

The initial look on Carl's face was one of shock, before he started laughing. "If it's any consolation he's had that one coming for a long time. Anyways, I apologize for the trouble I've given you."

"Hey, Carl. Take care of yourself, alright?" Makoto asked. The young vigilante nodded before setting off with Nirvana. Makoto sighed a breath of relief.

"Thanks for not fighting him, really." Noel said, relieved herself.

"Hey, he's your friend right? If he does try to come after me again, I'll just turn the other way. Come on let's get going," Ragna said as he began walking off.

"Yeah, let's go clothes shopping!" Makoto yelled cheerfully. She and the other two girls giggled as her boyfriend groaned.

* **BlazBlue** *

The four made their way to a clothes shop in the Merchant District. There was a large assortment of clothing to choose from and was empty, so it turned out perfectly. A bell chimed as the four walked inside. A raven haired merchant woman looked to the group in surprise. "I didn't think the Grim Reaper would be clothes shopping here of all places."

Ragna gave the woman a glare before she put her hands up defensively. "Hey, I hate the NOL almost as much as you do. So long as you pay for what you take, we won't have any problems. Plus, I want your opinion on something. My name's Elise by the way." Elise went over to a closet and unlock the door.

"WHAT THE-!" Ragna had to do a double take on what was inside. It was a red and black woman's top and skirt, but it looked like it'd been based closely on his own grab. "Why the hell did you make that?" Ragna asked, completely befuddled.

"I dunno, maybe I just wanted to be a rebel," Elise said grinning. "Anyways, take your time shopping."

Ragna decided to start looking at the different coats the store had. He'd finally found a black one that was his size before he heard his girlfriend.

"Hey Ragna, what do you think?" Makoto asked.

The Reaper turned to face her… and his jaw almost hit the floor. SHE WAS WEARING THE REAPER SKIRT. Did he admit that she looked… HOT? SEXY? Yes and yes, but it was just too much. It almost looked like his own girlfriend was cosplaying as him.

"Don't tell me you're buying that damn thing!"

"Of course not," Makoto assured him. Ragna let out a sigh of relief. "Elise gave it to me for free once I told her I was your partner."

… _Damn it._ The distress was evident on the Reaper's face.

Makoto laughed. "Don't worry, I'm getting something else as well. This is just something for laughs." Ragna was now worried about the beastkin's sense of humor. "Come on, pick out some clothes so I can see them on you!"

"Fine," he groaned.

After a while of searching he came out of the changing room so the girls could evaluate his outfit. Ragna was wearing the black jacket he had from before, with a crimson V-neck shirt underneath which outlined his six-pack and showed the symbol on his chest, he'd grabbed a brown biker glove for his left hand and had shifted his BlazBlue so that it matched the glove. He wore tight black jeans and black shoes on the bottom and covered his eyes with a pair of shades.

"You look hot," Makoto said approvingly. Ragna blushed and scratched the back of his head. "We still need to do something to fix that hair though… Elise do you have any dyes?"

"Sure, any particular color?"

Makoto and Ragna thought to themselves for a moment. "How about we try red?" Makoto suggested. Ragna shrugged, if it was just for a day, he was certainly willing to try.

While Ragna went to the back room to get his hair dyed, Makoto, Noel, and Linhua decided to find new outfits for themselves. By the time Ragna came back, his hair was now a shade of red a few shades lighter than his shirt and his hair no longer stood up as much as it did earlier, but still retained its spikey detail.

"So what do you think?" Makoto asked as she came out of her changing room. Her current style was much more modern in design. She wore an orange hoodie and faded jeans (with a cut out for her tail of course). She'd purchased a pair of sneakers to wear and completed the outfit with a brown baseball cap.

"You look good, I like it," Ragna said honestly. Makoto smiled and grinned back to him.

"Thanks, and be sure to say something nice about Noel's outfit, it took us forever to get her to wear it."

"…Uh… guys?"

Noel was wearing a pink kimono and leather sandals. She'd let her blonde hair fall so now it reached passed her shoulders. As her own personal touch, she'd added little Panda earrings. "H-h-how do I look?"

"Why are you so nervous Noellers? You look great!" Makoto gave Ragna a small nudge with her elbow. The Reaper simply nodded in agreement. "See you need to have some more confidence… I know! Strike a pose!"

Noel hesitated for a moment before striking a very familiar pose with her hip out to one side and the peace sign covering her face.

"I feel that we're ripping someone off here…" Ragna admitted.

"Yeah," Linhua agreed beside him. Unlike the others, she was just wearing her regular clothing.

"Why the hell are you with us if you're not even shopping?" Ragna asked agitated.

"I just wanted to see your reactions," Linhua said simply before smiling. "And the one when you saw Makoto in the skirt was priceless."

Ragna felt his cheeks heat as all of the girls present laughed at him.

*Later*

After the four had stopped for lunch, the group decided to look at the local book store. The group was now heading out.

"So Noel was the only one that got a book?" Makoto asked a bit surprised.

Noel nodded. "Yeah, I found a book on poetry. I know we have a lot going on, but it'll be nice to keep up a hobby."

Makoto cringed; she'd remembered Noel's poetry back at the academy… it had been almost as bad as her cooking.

"I thought I saw Jack grabbing a book too," Linhua commented.

Everyone looked at Ragna. Due to his new appearance change, he'd decided to go as Jack for the time being. Things hadn't gone bad after he'd dropped his concealment Ars; no one screaming or accusing him of being Ragna the Bloodedge… but he had gotten a few unnerving looks from a few women.

Anyways, the Reaper looked at Linhua doubtfully. "No, I looked at few books, but I put them all back. They didn't look all that interesting."

"Whatever you say."

"Anyways, I'll meet up with you three later. I've got some stuff to take care of." With that, Jack the Bloodedge walked off.

"Don't forget about our date later!" Makoto called out. Jack nodded as he waved back.

*Ronin-Gai Park*

Ragna sat on the park bench reading the book he'd just found. The title of the book read _The Ikaruga Walker's Advice for Inexperienced Daters._ He for one was glad there were few people in the park.

"Chapter 2," Ragna read aloud. " _When you start a date with a woman, always be sure to compliment her on her appearance, whether it's her hair, dress, or even make-up…_ All right, I might be clueless, but I know THIS much!"

Needless to say, he was quickly becoming agitated with the book he was holding. It was taking all of his willpower not to tear the freaking book in half.

"Great, now what?" he said to himself.

"Well, isn't this surprising."

Ragna glanced over his shoulder and saw a familiar elderly gentleman wearing a tuxedo. "Valkenhayn… what are you doing here?"

"I myself was on my way to take care of a few errands… I'll admit, we're it not for your agitation I may not have recognized you in your new outfit. May I ask what you're currently doing?"

"None of your business!" Ragna shouted.

"Really?" Valkenhayn said amusedly. In the blink of an eye, he snatched the book that Ragna had been holding. " _The Ikaruga Walker's Advice for Inexperienced Daters_ ," he noted aloud. "Funny, I wouldn't have thought you to take dating advice from a book."

"HEY!" Ragna shouted at the older man as he attempted to grab back his book, but Valkenhayn was too fast for him. "Why the hell are you always butting in to my business?!"

"Mainly because I don't trust you," the king of beasts stated. "Did you really think that a new suit and book would allow you to woo the ladies of Kagutsuchi so simply?"

"Woo the ladies…" Ragna repeated, his agitation rising. "You have no damned clue why I'm doing this!"

"Oh?" Valkenhayn responded unfazed. "Then tell me your real reasons. I doubt you'd want to make yourself more presentable on a simple whim."

"All right, you wanna know the truth? Well, get ready for the shocker of your life old man, I have a girlfriend. AND I'm going to be taking her on a date tonight."

To Ragna's (somewhat) satisfaction, Valkenhayn was caught off guard. "Truly? Hmph, and you're using this book in some heinous attempt to sed-"

"GOD DAMMIT, JUST STOP!" Ragna yelled, causing a few people to turn towards the group. After giving them all a glare the two were alone once more. "Why the hell are you always assuming the worst of me?!"

"It comes naturally I suppose."

"Right, well my real reasons for getting this book aren't petty…" Ragna sighed, he had to be honest. "But I guess they are kinda pathetic."

"Explain."

Ragna remained silent, for a moment before relenting. "Well, the thing about her is she's a beastkin. One that's actually been a part of the NOL before joining me."

Valkenhayn nodded in understanding. "Go on."

"She's gone through a lot of disrespect and was constantly mocked while she was in the academy. Other than me there are about three other people who actually see her as a friend. This is actually going her first date."

"I see. And the reason you're reading this book is what?" the butler questioned.

"I… well I just want to make her feel special. Just to make her see that the world isn't just full of assholes who will constantly mock her for being part beast. But also someone who care about her, someone who doesn't care if she's part squirrel… I actually find it pretty cool myself."

"But…" Ragna hesitated before resolving to answer Valkenhayn. "I'm just not sure I can do that. I mean I care about her, sure. But I have no idea in hell how to make her feel special… The truth is, this is my first date too."

Valkenhayn handed the book back to Ragna. "It seems I misjudged you intentions Master Ra-"

"Jack… just call me Jack for now."

Valkenhayn gave Ragna a dubious look before shaking his head. "Very well, young Jack. It seems that your intentions are pure and you truly care about this girlfriend of yours, so I'll gift you with some advice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have DATING advice?" Ragna was in no small part, shocked.

Valkenhayn chuckled. "I wasn't always the butler as you see me as now. Remember, I was once known as the king of beasts… and quite the charmer of a king at that, if you'd believe it."

"Kinda saw that one comin'," Ragna admitted. "So what's the advice?"

"The advice I'm about to give is very basic, but it is easy to follow and closely pertains to you. The first one is you need to stop swearing so much," Ragna scratched the back of his head; he knew where the butler was coming from on this one. "Secondly, despite what you see these days, chivalry is by no means out dated. Even something as simple as holding a door open for others or pulling a chair out for your lady friend will make all the difference in the end."

Ragna nodded, committing this to memory. "Anything else?"

"Make sure your date is having an enjoyable time, but don't be one to coddle her. Have her feel that her evening is important to you, but that you believe that she's capable of enjoying it her own way. Lastly, always let a lady order first and be sure to pick up any payments while on the date… or is she the stubborn type?"

Ragna shrugged. "Makoto's pretty stubborn…" he said before grinning. "But something tells me I'm going to be taking the check anyways."

"Heh, you two seem to go well together then. Any idea's where you'll be taking her?" The Reaper shook his head. "Well, I did just hear about a night club that's just opened in the merchant district. Perhaps that might be a place to start?"

Ragna shrugged. "I'm not sure that the club scene really works that well for either of us, but I'm willing to try. New things and all that."

"I suppose," Valkenhayn agreed. "I need to be getting back to Madame Rachel so I'll bid you farewell here."

"See ya, and thanks I guess."

With that, the butler summoned a portal behind him, gave a small bow, and stepped through.

*Later that night… THE DATE*

"So this is the nightclub you heard about?" Makoto asked Ragna.

The two were just outside the venue. Even from out here the two could hear the beating of loud music. The club's name (as much as it irked Ragna) was 'King of the Mountain.' Seriously, who names a night club that?

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Ragna admitted. "Want to find another place?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, It's a new thing for both of us. Let's get in line."

The line traveled pretty quickly for the two, though Ragna noticed the line started to crowd with woman after he entered… why was he getting stalked so much these days!? At the front of the line the two came across a bouncer.

"Sorry buddy," the bouncer said. "But the pet's gonna have ta wait outside."

 _Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't lose it,_ Ragna practically begged himself. "Tch, let's go," he said to Makoto and the two started to make their way away.

"Hey, hold on!" the bouncer yelled. "You can go in, it's jus-"

"She doesn't go in, I don't go in," Ragna said threateningly. "Bet your boss is going to be happy to hear you turned an eligible, paying customer away."

The bouncer hesitated for a moment before stepping to the side to let the two into the building. Ragna turned his attention to Makoto to confirm that she still wanted to do this. Apparently she at least wanted to try as she made her way into the building.

The interior of the place was certainly gaudy. Smoke machines poured out some at a constant rate, and the lights came out in different part of the rooms in different colors. There was a bar to the right which offered drinks of varying neon colors, a music system in the back with huge stereos, and a section of tables and booths to the right. In the center, there was a giant dance floor covered with patrons dancing… well if you could call it dancing. Ragna and Makoto made their way over to one of the tables. Ragna, of course, remembered to pull Makoto's chair out for her before sitting himself.

The two tried to make conversation, but the music wasn't making it easy. It was some absurd combination of current Rap and Techno blasted at obnoxious sound levels. It might be popular for the rest of the world, but these two couldn't stand it; too much wacky tunes and rapid lyrics. Ragna was considering leaving when the doors were blasted open, the bouncer from outside being pushed to the floor. His face was swollen and it looked like he was missing a few teeth.

A group of ten men ran inside. All of them were dressed in punk clothes and was equipped with chains, clubs, or pipes. Their leader however, was wearing a filthy red coat, torn black jeans, and apparently just tried to bleach his hair. He carried a large falchion at his side that pulsed with Ars Magus.

"ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP!" the leader yelled. "AS OF RIGHT NOW, THIS NIGHT CLUB IS OWNED BY ME, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

Both Ragna and Makoto had to do a double take after hearing that. _He was trying to pose as Ragna!?_ The man had gotten the appearance all wrong, the sword didn't look even close to Blood-Scythe, and he was at least two feet shorter than Ragna. The poster had been one thing, but THIS!? This was an another level of insulting.

The music had stopped at this point, and the thugs were going around grabbing alcohol and messing with other patrons. Ragna had made his way up to leave with Makoto when one of the thugs made his way over to them.

"Hey beastie," he said with a mocking sneer to Makoto. "How about you show me some fun tonight? I'm sure I can pay more than this loser can for his night."

…

…

To those paying attention to the story, it's pretty obvious how DEAD this guy is.

Ragna reached across the table, grabbed the man by his shirt collar, and threw him as hard as he could. The man gave a Wilhelm scream as he sailed through the air and crashed into the music system.

"Crap," Ragna muttered. "Now I'm going to end up having to pay for that."

"HEY!" their leader shouted. "YOU JUST THREW ONE OF MY MEN! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

"I dunno, a faker who shouts way too much?" Ragna said as he a Makoto became surrounded by the other thugs. The broken music system gave a spark as another genre of music began; something much closer to Ragna's style. Makoto took her time slowly standing up and stretching.

(Cue Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 _Ryu's Theme_ )

"Sorry this isn't going like you wanted it to," Ragna apologized to Makoto as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's still more fun than the club was offering," Makoto replied. "Plus, I think we need to let off some steam after all the jerks we're seeing tonight."

"Heh, agreed," the Reaper grinned.

"GET THEM!" Pseudo-Ragna shouted. The thugs roared as they ran towards the two.

Ragna grabbed the chair he'd been sitting on and swung it into one of the thugs, sending the idiot flying. He then threw his make-shift weapon into one of the other ones and knocked him unconscious. Two of the thugs came at him from the sides, he dodged both of their attacks with ease before grabbing their heads and smashing them into one another. Five down, five to go.

On her end, Makoto was having no trouble at all. She caught the iron pipe one of them had swung at her and flipped the man into their table, breaking it. She dodge as another thug swung at her with a chain before tripping his left leg with her tail and smacking him across the head with her pipe. Another pipe wielder tried to rush her from behind, but her tail slapped him across the face, fazing him momentarily before Makoto blasted him in the chest with her fist. Her last thug pulled out a switch blade, but Makoto simply threw her metal pipe at the man causing him to go off balance. Makoto rushed him and unleashed a 12-hit combo on the sucker slamming him to the floor in the end.

"Looks like I'm up," the fake Ragna said as he grabbed out his falchion and swung it at real Ragna. "DIE YOU ASS-!"

Ragna crouched before bring his right fist up for a massive upper cut. When he hit the sword, the thugs blade shattered right before his eyes. ' _What just-?'_ the thug thought, eyes wide.

" **SHORYUKEN!"** Ragna shouted as he finished the move and blasted the man into the air. The thugs' leader and fake poser flew for a few seconds before crashing down onto another table.

Ragna smirked as he dusted off his clothes. "This is why I do better in arcades than night clubs; I'm old school!"

(Song end)

While the place hadn't been trashed that badly, the signs of damage were apparent and everyone had been there to see the fight take place. All eyes were on the two and there was silence. Ragna noticed that he'd knocked the thug leader's wallet out with that last attack. He picked it off the ground to find that this guy had been carrying more than he'd anticipated. He looked over to the bar keeper and threw him the wallet. "Sorry about the mess," he said casually before leaving with Makoto.

The two walked down the street to the Clinic in silence before Ragna decided to speak up. "Sorry about… well everything. I guess that was a pretty crappy first date."

Makoto smiled. "Actually, I had a lot of fun."

Ragna was awestruck; she'd found being insulted, listening to obnoxious music, and getting interrupted by thugs FUN? "HUH!?"

The beastkin giggled. "Well, I had a night out with someone who was willing to do everything he could to stand up to me in public, someone who helped my beat up a bunch of third-rate thugs…"

Ragna nodded, ' _I guess the fight could have been seen as fun to her._ '

Makoto continued. "And someone… who made me feel special." Ragna smiled.

After a minute the two found themselves in front of the clinic. "So we're heading out tomorrow? And we're basically going to war with the NOL" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but you know, even after everything started happening, I have the feeling everything's going to turn out fine."

"How do you figure?" Makoto asked.

Ragna smiled and leaned in. "My partner helped me see that," he said before kissing her. The two held that kiss, oblivious to the fact that they were being watch.

"In that book which is  
My memory . . .  
On the first page  
That is the chapter when  
I first met you  
Appear the words . . .  
Here begins a new life

\- Dante Alighieri

Noel smiled as she closed her poem book and watched the two embrace each other under the full moon.

 **AN: I don't own BlazBlue or La Vita Nuova.**

 **Sorry this chapter is week late due to the family reunion. Anyways, I decided to add a lot of stuff in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter… is going to be a surprise for all of you, I guarantee.**

 **Also, I uploaded the first chapter of a new story called "A Reaper's Awakening," to the Fire Emblem section. This fiction is a take of Fire Emblem Awakening with Ragna as the tactician. Give it a read if you're up for it.**

 **Rate, Review, and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Gag Reel I_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Why a Gag Reel? *Grins* This is something special to thank you guys for being such great readers! Seriously, Five thousand views and over 40 followers!? You guys ROCK!**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that this story will be in script format. Anything that isn't said by the characters is said by the author/narrator to describe the characters movements, actions, or other descriptions. Grab the popcorn, put the kids to sleep, bring up some Weird Al (it helps, trust me), and get reading.**

Ragna: Damn it...

Makoto: What's wrong with you?

Ragna: You mean other than having to endure another Gag Reel?

Makoto: Aw, come on; it's not that bad! Sure you get made fun of, but it's all in good fun!

Ragna: Easy for you to say; I've had to die in most of my gag reels. Except for the one I did in **Continuum Shift** , I had to die twice there… after being constantly traumatized by ghosts.

Makoto: Seriously? **Ark Systems** throw the poor guy a bone already!

 _The Reaper sarcastically put his hands into a begging position like a Labrador._

Ragna: Woof.

Makoto: Hehe, well dog jokes aside you should be safe for this one right?

Ragna: Beats me, I have no clue what we're doing.

Makoto: You didn't get the memo?

Ragna: No, I didn't. The author kept saying something about 'limprovising' or some crap like that. So what's the story?

Makoto: Another Nanaya family enactment.

 _Ragna cringed at the remembrance of Makoto's gag reel in Continuum Shift. During that little escapade he'd had to play the role of a baby, due to back luck, and communicate to other via strings of 'ga's' and 'goo's'. It didn't help matter that, due to the selection process, Terumi had somehow wound up as his mother and he'd tried to kill him. File that one under 'seriously effed up.'_

Ragna: Shit, well time to grab the bib I guess.

Makoto: Actually, that's not going to be necessary. You're going to be playing yourself this time around.

Ragna: Huh, what do you mean?

Makoto: First off, the author already selected the actors for the script and arranged them in a way that would be, and I quote, "Endearing yet logical."

Ragna: Yeah... I don't trust that at all.

Makoto: *Sigh* The second reason is the setting. Instead of the 'new baby' thing we did last time, this time we're doing 'meet the parents.'

Ragna: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm meeting your family in a GAG REEL?!

Makoto: I don't like it either, but let's just give it a shot, alright?

Ragna: Fine… so where do we start?

Makoto: Since we have a new cast, shouldn't we begin by introducing them?

Ragna: All right then.

 _In the spur of the moment, Ragna made a small pretend camera with his index fingers and thumbs and focused on Makoto, who made her 'fist in the air' pose._

Ragna and Makoto, both grinning: ACTION!

 _The setting changes, now revealing the Nanaya household. It's small and homely… and inside a tree._

Makoto: All right from the top. *Ahem* Now the head of the Nanaya family would have to be my dad. He doesn't really tend to do things lightly, after all half my badassery came from him. He's always someone who you can look up to.

Papa Nanaya: Tch, why the hell am I in this second rate rewrite again?

 _Standing there, sporting his sword shaped like a lighter, wearing a belt saying 'FREEDOM' on it, and holding a lit cigarette in his mouth was the one, the only,_ _ **SOL BADGUY**_ _… who was also wearing a tape-on set of squirrel ears and a tail. Ragna immediately cringed as he saw his older colleague, the two never met under good circumstances._

Ragna: Damn it. So this is how we're gonna go.

Papa/Sol after taking a puff: Quite the bitchin' and we'll all get through this faster, kid. Besides, I can at least play the part.

Makoto: *Cough* Well MY dad didn't smoke enough to give the entire family asthma through second hand! Light's out, grumpy!

 _With that, Makoto nabbed the ciggy from the Gear Hunter, threw it to the ground, and stomped it out with her foot. Sol glared menacingly at her; no messes with his smokes and gets away with it, NO ONE. As he vengefully charged his sword to incinerate the beastkin, Makoto continued in her directory._

Makoto: Behind any great man is an even greater woman, this saying definitely holds true in our family. Dad would've ended up in jail years ago if mom hadn't been there to talk some sense into him… and by talk I mean she ended up knocking him out with a frying pan on several occasions.

Papa/Sol, still charging his sword: What?

Mama Nanaya, in a monotone voice: Fredrick… so this is how we meet again. How odd.

 _In his pure shock Sol lost his grip on his sword, the doomsday device hit the floor with a loud clang. Standing in front of him was the original gear and one of the few individuals who could have claimed to have started the Crusades. Justice, the Harbinger of Doom… who was now his wife._

Papa/Sol: WHAT THE HELL!?

Mama/Justice: I don't really think it's proper to swear in front of our child, especially when she's brought her boyfriend over. Won't you at least try to make a good first impression?

Ragna, looking at Makoto: Wait, so now your mom's the Harbinger of Doom? …Sweet.

Makoto: Sweet?!

Ragna with a smug grin: What? She can keep that guns blazing dad of yours in his place and is one of the few people who can talk him down. I think it's a match made in heaven… or is it hell?

Papa/S… alright screw it, Sol Dadguy: Hey Reaper, keep this up and I'll chalk you up for another Gag Reel you've died in.

Ragna: You and what army pops?

Makoto: My fam's getting almost as chaotic as the last one. What's next on the list, Mikoto right?

Mikoto (seductively): _Hey boys…_

Makoto: WHY GOD?! My little sister is our bookkeeper, an amazing one at that! Not some ugly slut with a hormone disorder!

Mikoto/I-NO: You're just jealous because I have better boobs than you. You have to rely on your little underboob fad to have any chance of getting lai-

 ** _WHACK!_**

Mikoto/I-NO (in pain): ARRRGGH! That was my forehead, you piece of shit!

Ragna (angry): Insult her again and I'll impale you on Blood-Scythe!

Mikoto/I-NO (seductively): Oh? Is that an innuendo?

 _Fed up with Terumi's Guilty Gear counterpart, Ragna unslung his sword and smashed it against I-NO's skull. Since it was the blunt end, it didn't kill the time witch (wouldn't matter in the cannon universe anyways), but it did hurt her like hell before she fell unconscious._

Ragna: Well, she should stay out for a while.

Mama/Justice: Someone's clearly the protective type.

Sol Dadguy: Eh, maybe he isn't a complete ass… just a really big one.

Ragna: Charming. Alright, who's next?

Makoto: That'd be Mukoto, my klutzy older brother. Come on out Mukoto!

Mukoto (very, very awkwardly): Er… right sis… Well e-here's your older bruv- I mean brother!

Ragna: Uh, you okay? You look like you're about to choke on your own words.

Mukoto/Axl: Arg! I'm sorry, really I am! It's just 'ard to talk without the accent!

Makoto: Great, now I feel bad… Oh! My brother did try talking with an accent for a while, maybe this can be him accomplishing it.

Mukoto/Axl: Blimey, really? Cheers sis, cheers!

Ragna: *Sigh* Well, we narrowly avoided THAT breakdown. Anyways, next up should be the twins right? Mekoto and Mokoto, right?

Mekoto and Mokoto: That's us!

 _Holding hands were two very young individuals. One was a young girl in a brown pirate outfit and the other was wearing a blue nun's outfit, had long blonde hair, and carried a yo-yo._

Ragna: I thought the twins were supposed to be a boy and a girl; all I see are two girls.

Makoto: Yeah, that's the genders of the actual twins; maybe they ran out of fitting actors?

Mekoto/Bridget: Well, actually…

Ragna: Huh? Oh! Sorry about that…

Mokoto: Don't worry, it was an honest mistake.

Mokoto/May: He just called you a girl! I don't really think that qualifies as an honest mistake.

Mekoto/Bridget: But he didn't mean any harm, so it's alright.

Sol Dadguy: I don't see how anyone could be idiotic enough to think Bridget's a girl. I could tell right from the get-go.

Ragna, Makoto, Axl, and May: **BULL**!

Mama/Justice: In any case, I believe that summarizes the family.

Makoto: Almost, see the thing is my mom actually DID have a baby boy. Cute little tyke was named Michael Nanaya, after his grandfather. But, I guess we don't have to add him in here.

Michael: Goo! (Why the hell'd it have to be me!?)

 _Standing there was a blonde haired boy wearing an eye-patch. He looked like he might be in his late teens, but he was clearly suffering from this indignity of playing Ragna's previous role._

Ragna: Wait, SIN!?

Michael/Sin: Ga goo goo goo (It's because I'm technically only 3 years old! The old man made me do this after he knocked me unconscious and left my on the side of the stage!)

Ragna: Yeesh, that's harsh.

Makoto: You can understand what he's saying?!

Ragna: I once had to be in his shoes; I know the language.

Makoto: You're just randomly saying stereotypical baby noises! How the HELL is that a language?

Ragna: No clue, just roll with it.

Makoto: Ugh! Well now that we have the cast introduced, I guess we should move onto dinner, that's where the real play takes place.

*Scene change, dinner*

Mukoto/Axl: 'Lease pass the roasted walnuts, sis.

Makoto: Look, just because we're squirrels you don't have to be literal about it. My family had plenty of other things to eat besides tree nuts.

Mokoto/May: Really? What have you had that didn't involve nuts in some way?

Makoto: Well...Pass the damn walnuts Mekoto.

Mekoto/Bridget: Here you go sis.

Mama/Justice: So Ragna, Makoto tells us that you're a revolutionary.

Ragna (nervous): Uh... yeah, what about it?

Mama/Justice: It seems like a dangerous career, you aren't putting her in harms way... **ARE YOU?**

Ragna (terrified): Eep! N-no ma'am!

Mama/Justice: I'm happy to hear that.

Sol Dadguy: Who's being put in his place now, runt?

Ragna: Grrr... So tell me Mr. Nanaya, how do YOU provide for your family?

Sol Dadguy: I hunt bounties, yours is becoming more interesting by the second Reaper.

Mikoto/I-NO (in a George Takei voice): OH MY!

Ragna and Sol Dadguy: SHUT UP!

Mekoto/Bridget: Oh my what?

Mikoto/I-NO: Mom! Daddy's being mean to me!

Mama/Justice: Good.

Mikoto/I-NO: Good!?

Michael/Sin: Goo ga ga goo! (He's going easy on you! He fricking HITS me when I'm mad!)

Ragna: Wow, parent abuse much? And on a baby, really.

Michael/Sin: Ga goo goo!...ga. (You tell him! ...wait.)

Sol Dadguy: Like you're any better mister 'I'm going to kill my little sister'.

 _Silence._

Ragna (Dark Aura): What... was... THAT?!

Sol Dadguy (Casual): Really if you think I'm mean, we should look back at your record, skipping over the half that's just you losing to EVERYONE.

Ragna (mad): THAT was for plot development! I'm sick of you thinking that you're better than me just because you have seniority!

 _It's pretty obvious here that the two were quickly exiting the play and turning into a usual debate between the two._

Sol Dadguy (still casual): Well what do you have to answer for it? You're having your protagonist position be challenged by Kagura! Kagura! He was only introduced last game for Hades sake!

Ragna (pissed): That was a Gag Reel! And speaking of Gag's, I at least have a sense of humor, unlike someone who doesn't know the first thing about having a personality.

Makoto: Ragna, Dad, please stop fighting.

Sol Dadguy (mockingly): Yeah, you got personality alright. Like your reaction they gave you as you were massacred in D***hBattle.

…

…

…

Mukoto/Axl (slightly defeated): Ah, bucket. Did 'e really jus' say that?

 ** _WHAM!_** _There was now a hole in the wall that looked like an outline of Sol Badguy. Ragna's right fist was smoking from the impact of his punch on the prototype gear. The rest of the cast was awestruck aside from Makoto._

Makoto: He did Mukoto, he did.

Ragna, while jumping through the hole (furious): Hey flame brain! Let's test that theory! Right here, Right now!

Sol Dadguy (no longer casual): Bring it on you Dante wannabe!

Ragna (Enraged): I'd rather be that than a Slash partner with Ky AND Sin!

Sol Dadguy (a word for beyond pissed): NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! **DRAGON INSTALL!**

Ragna: **BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!**

 _The two continued to clash outside leaving the cast inside gawking as the two titans struggled against each other. Sol did try to vaporize Ragna, but the Reaper was able to see the move coming and dodge it. The intense battle wasn't going to be over anytime soon._

 _Makoto sighed, looked at her insane 'family,' her play written father fighting her love interest, and finally the camera._

Makoto (completely serious): And that's how Ragna and I decided to elope.

 **A/N: I don't own BlazBlue, Guilty Gear, or anything else I made a reference to in this... also Sol Dadguy was a pun created on DeviantArt, don't own that either.**

 **First off, Ragna is not and will never be a Dante wannabe, the Slash fiction between Sol and Ky is a real thing, and personally, I disagree with Screw Attack... they always kill my favorite characters.**

 **Reviews are important this chapter due to my first time writing humor. Thank for your time!**

 **Well, this marks the end of my first Gag Reel. I'm not the best at humor, but I felt somewhat rushed to get the chapter out, so I took my best shot.**

 **Next chapter will mark the beginning of the second arc.**

 **Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Arc Two** : Ikaruga

 _Chapter X: Hero_

"We should be in Ikaruga soon," Ragna said as he continued to travel the plains with Makoto and Noel. The weather had been pretty fair for traveling, not too sunny, but at the same time, not too cold. The three had been making solid progress in their journey, but they had come across a few obstacles, namely Seither beasts. They'd been dispatched of fairly quickly, but the things were acting much more active than Ragna had ever recalled.

"You want to take a break?" Makoto asked. "If we come across and NOL members I don't want to be exhausted from traveling."

"If you want," Ragna said simply as he simply flopped over in the grass. "We'll leave in five, so rest up."

Makoto could only agree as she sat beside her boyfriend. Noel looked at the two and smiled, they really did go well together, both as her friends and as a couple. After observing the area around her Noel realized something. "Hey Makoto, aren't we close to your village?"

"Yeah, we are," Makoto admitted. "But I'm not really sure if now's a good time to stop in. If the NOL's going to brand me a traitor they could go after my parents. And if I just happened to visit them before being branded, who knows what charges they could try to put on them."

"True," Ragna said from where he was lying down. "But you should at least let them know you're alright, we don't have to stay for too long, just to let them know what's going on."

"Yeah, I guess. Just to warn you my family can get pretty crazy, so expect a lot of nonsense from them."

"Yeah, yeah," Ragna said as he got off the ground. "C'mon, we should head out."

"Well, isn't this surprising meow?" Ragna turned behind him and saw someone who looked similar to his friend Taokaka, save for the fact that she had a black coat and a tail that was closer to that of a tiger. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it Ragna?"

"Hey Tora, it's been a while. Where the heck have you been?"

"Meow. Around and about I suppose you could call it. But who are your friends?" Torakaka asked regarding the other two women present.

"Oh, yeah sorry, this is Noel and my girlfriend Makoto." Noel gave a small friendly wave while Makoto had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, girlfriend? Well good for you I suppose, I wasn't expecting to find something so… unexpected meow."

"Unexpected, is that really all you have to say about?" Ragna asked bitterly. "You sound just like Tao. By the way, whatever happened to her?"

"She's traveling with cat person and the person she's been calling… Ice Man meow."

"So Tao and Jin are both traveling with my old master… I wonder how that's going to be."

*Meanwhile- Elsewhere*

"So," Jin said, recollecting in his mind what Jubei had told him. "Essentially if I wanted to deal with the Izayoi blade I'd have to deal with several forms. That and the weapons is known to steal the light from its user."

"I reckon you got it kid," Jubei said with a serious face. "Though another thing, you should really-!"

"Meow! Cat Person! Ice Man! Tao's bored! And Hungry! Can't we go find something to eat meow!?"

"As I was sayin'," Jubei started. "You could ask-"

"MEOW! A BUTTERFLY! COME ON LET TAO CATCH YOU! NGH!"

Jin glared at the hyperactive cat, she was getting more and more on his nerves. "Ask who?"

"MEOW! Ice Man! Give me your sword! I want to cut that butterfly, like a cat ninja! Meow!"

"DAMN IT CAT! SHUT UP!" Jin roared, his cries shaking the very forest they were in sending the birds to the skies.

*Back to the others*

"Meh, better them than me," Ragna said as he shrugged. "What about you, Tora, where are you headed?"

"Ikaruga, meow," the Kaka replied. "Apparently Valkenhayn will need some help there, so it requires that I be there to help in whatever way I can."

"Yeah, well were headed that way as well just over there… Is that smoke on the horizon?"

"It can't be," Makoto said. "That would mean it's coming from my…" Realization was apparent in the Beastkin's eyes as Makoto fell to her knees. "…village. NO! MOM! DAD! EVERYONE!" Makoto got to her feet and began running to the village, fear filled with what she would find.

Noel ran alongside her friend, ready to help her in any way she could. That was when she noticed Ragna was trying to comfort Makoto by saying things were going to be alright… in fact he wasn't even here. Neither was Tora.

*Beastkin Village*

Beastkin villages are found throughout the world these days. Whether they are part of a Hierarchal city or simply trying to survive in a wilderness, they are a unique and, to very few, beautiful part of society. The Beastkin are known for coming up with some of the most unorthodox ways of building a community.

The Squirrel Beastkin in particular are known for actually carving out parts of a giant tree and creating their living space inside. Some of these trees can actually be large enough to house entire communities due to mutation from Seither. The Village that Makoto came from had individual trees instead of a giant one… but it was currently in flames.

Sargent Mina Baster of the Novus Orbis Librarium oversaw the operations, soldiers tearing through the houses, knocking over objects, lighting the trees on fire, and most importantly, putting the residents in binding arrays and bringing the entire group before him. The power, she loved it, every second of it. She'd hated Beastkin ever since he saw one of those freaks of nature, so… horrifying. And to have them all kneeling before her, helpless to resist their fate, the exhilaration gave her chills.

"Bring the Nanaya family forward, NOW!" she yelled as she brushed aside her long, light blue hair with on hand and held her spear with another. Ah, her spear, it had always been a prized possession of her, ever since she'd received it after her services in the Ikaruga civil war. It was rumored to be almost as powerful as a Nox Nyctores and she could clearly see why, its power was overwhelming.

With it, she could truly establish her power and superiority over that so called 'Hero of Ikaruga.' Jin Kisaragi, just think of that man infuriated her in multiple ways. Yes, the major had been quite eye catching with the time she'd spent with him in the academy, even when he had just started his first year. But… THAT FOOL hadn't wanted anything to do with her; instead he'd spent his time with little Miss Tsubaki and her friends, one of which was the squirrel Beastkin.

This wasn't just a mission to her. This was the perfect chance of revenge, seeing that Beastkin's face full of remorse and torture as she saw her dead friends and family would be the greatest thing she'd ever experience. Then she'd kill that bitch herself and bring her head to Tsubaki, a perfect day in every sense of the word.

"So, this is the family of bastard freaks that's related to the NOL traitor? As pathetic as ever. Tell me, where is your little bitch of a daughter?"

"Our daughter is NOT a bitch!" one of the females yelled, the mother of all things, struggling to carry a newborn despite the binding array she was in. "And she's never been here ever since she left for the Academy!"

Mina let out a disturbing laugh. "There are two thing in the world that I hate most of all: Handsome men who don't listen to me, and Beastkin liars. I don't see any handsome men around here, so tell me; what am I hating right now!?"

"But we're not lying!" came the voice from a male, not the father, but the oldest child.

"Bring one of the children forward," Mina said with an evil sneer. "Make it the young daughter."

"Mikoto!" the father yelled as one of the NOL guards dragged the child from the family.

"Mommy! Dad!" the child cried out.

"Let her be an example! This is what happens when Beastkin garbage dares to mess with the NOL!"

The man who was dragging Mikoto drew his war axe and brought the blade into the air. "DIE YOU SUBHUMAN SCUM!" he shouted as he brought the blade. The child's family let out a final plea.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ** _CLANG!_**

The executioner looked at where he had swung in surprise. Holding him back with a giant sword, was a man in silver hair dressed in red; **_Ragna the Bloodedge._**

(Cue a fight theme, any fight theme! I'll let you pick!)

"Not happening!" Ragna roared as he turned and blasted the attacker with his fist. The man went flying through the air, hit a tree, and then went limp. Many of the Beastkin present gave a collective gasp as NOL troops began to surround Mina in their formation. "Run," he directed to the Beastkin as he broke all of the binding arrays with a single pulse from his BlazBlue. "You don't need to see this."

"Kill him!" Mina shouted.

The men roared as they charged at him for the kill. Ragna dodged one of the attacks by dashing to the side before retaliating with **Blood-Scythe**. The man was cut in half and the others rushed at him. Ragna dodged the sword slash from one of them and knocked the attacker into the air. He blocked an axe from another one and retaliated with his sword killing his opponent. As to more approach him from behind, Ragna grabbed the man he had knocked into the air by his leg and spun him in a daring haymaker, knocking out his foes, and his human weapon.

Another group started to attack Ragna from behind, but a quickly created **_Dead Spike_** , ended their attempt quickly. "One left," Ragna said as he turned to Mina, his eyes glaring at her with vengeance.

Mina, on the other hand, gave the Reaper a sultry gaze and grin. "Not bad, Bloodedge. You certainly live up your bounty, and you even take a certain gracefulness with your killing, not to mention you're not exactly bad on the eyes. But you're no Jin Kisaragi."

"Please, I'm hundred times better than my little brother," Ragna said as he played her game, only hoping the cover the Beastkin's retreat. "Unfortunately for you, I'm spoken for, not that it would've helped you any after what I've seen today."

"What? It's not like they have anything to actually offer other than meat shields for an army. Don't tell me that you actually care for these freaks of nature."

"There's only one freak here and I'm staring at her," Ragna said with venom in his tone. "And I'm not about to let you walk away from here alive, I'm ending you here!"

Mina let out a series of mocking laughter. "You're acting so confident! I doubt that you could even put a scratch on me! Even if you could, there's the matter of the rest of my men, spread out throughout the rest of the village, just looking to spill some of that squirrel blood! What are you going to do about that?"

It was then that infamous Wilhelm scream sounded as a body fell from the trees, covered in several deep gash marks. The look of surprise evident on the victim's eyes.

"What the hell is this?!" a man screamed.

"She's too fast I can't hit!"

"She's a DEMON! ARGH!"

There was another series screams before dead silence. Then came one sound that actually managed to send fear down Mina's spine.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooow."

"Somehow, I'm not really worried about that," Ragna said, answering Mina's earlier question. "I'm more focused on the ugly hag in front of me."

 ** _UGLY. HAG!?_**

 ** _"DIE!"_** Mina shouted, her tone drenched with bloodlust. Ragna deflected Mina's stab off of Blood-Scythe with ease, though the amount of force it carried did surprise him. The woman's rage gave her the adrenaline she needed to attempt a second attack, but Ragna merely shifted his body and dodged the attack.

"What!? Did I hit too close to home!?" Ragna yelled as he returned the aggression with a slash of his own. Mina managed to guard the first one, but Ragna followed up with another that caught her in the shoulder and drew blood. " **Inferno Divider**!" Ragna shouted as he blasted Mina into the air with a powerful slash from his sword. He then followed up the attack with an uppercut before smashing his fist against Mina's gut and sending her crashing into a tree.

" **Carnage Scissors!** " Ragna yelled as he lunged forward with a devastating slash. Mina's spear glowed with Ars Magus as she managed to leap into the air, back flipping over Ragna's attack. Her spears glow increased in pressure.

"Turn to ashes!" she yelled as the point discharged a violent beam. Ragna barely managed to avoid the attack by diving to the side, good that he did too, because the tree he'd been standing in front of had a huge gaping hole in it, shot clean through it… and the trees behind.

" **Hell's Fang!** " he shouted as he rushed Mina and struck her in the gut causing her to double forward. " **Darkness Consume You!** " he shouted as his BlazBlue became a dark claw. He grabbed Mina and lifted her off the ground as dark energy erupted and struck her countless time. " **Give your soul to the Reaper,** " he whispered emotionlessly as he crushed her within the claw.

(End song, or keep it going if you're in the mood, your call)

After the move was finished, nothing was left of the Sargent, not her body, not her clothes, nothing, save for the spear. Ragna lifted the weapon off the ground. He could tell it was a pretty powerful, so he decided to keep it, after all the old owner wouldn't have any use for it where she was going.

While the trees were skill on fire, the sounds of battle had ended. Taking his new weapon, Ragna made his way to where the Beastkin had run off to. He saw them gather what little they could from their homes, some attempting to put out the fires with little success.

"Thank you for saving us," a young boy in a group said to Tora.

"It was no trouble, but be careful from now on meow."

Ragna gave a small chuckle, Tora hadn't changed much from his childhood at all. He did notice that a couple of Beastkin did shift uncomfortably when he'd arrived, with reason Ragna admitted. He leaned against the tree to keep from causing panic.

"Mom! Dad!" he heard Makoto shout. He saw her run up and embrace her family with happy tears in her eyes. "You're alright, you're all alright."

"Yeah," Makoto's father said. "But we wouldn't have been if that cat lady hadn't showed up and… and him," he said pointing to Ragna a little unnerved at the Reaper's appearance.

The Reaper sighed to himself as he got up from the tree he'd been leaning against, it was better to get this out of the way now than later. He made his way up to Makoto's family, and one of the young girls approached him.

"Th-thank you for saving my life," she said to him nervously.

"You're welcome," he said with a small smile, as he bended his knees to easier see the child at a less menacing level instead of towering over her. "You're Mikoto, right? Your sister's told me a lot about you."

"What?" Makoto's father exclaimed. "What that woman had said about you joining Ragna the Bloodedge. Makoto, is that true?"

"Um, yeah…" Makoto said a bit unsurely.

"Makoto's got a boyfriend, Makoto's got a boyfriend!" the twins sang out playfully.

"Be nice you two," her mother said disciplining them her children. "Makoto just got home, I don't think you should be making wild assumptions," was what she had said before realizing that her eldest daughter hadn't denied it. "Makoto?"

"All of the men you could've fallen for," Makoto's older brother began. "And you just had to pick the most wanted man in history. What were you thinking?"

"Well he did just save my life, not to mention our village," Mikoto said. "I guess he's not all bad."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ragna started. "But we should worry about getting you people out of the village. Do you people have a chief of some sort?"

"You're looking at him," Makoto's father said to Ragna seriously. "And if it hadn't been for you Reaper, we would have never needed to worry about moving OR attacks for the NOL!"

"If it hadn't been for him I would be dead!" Makoto argued back. "You're doing a GREAT job thanking Ragna for saving your tail dad!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Ragna shouted putting his hands in a time-out sign. "Listen, I know things are hard now and tensions are high, but we need to get out of here now! Look I can get you somewhere safe, life won't be easy there, but it'll be a hell of a lot better than having the NOL know where you are."

"There is an option meow," Tora said as she came over. "The Kaka's clan hallowed ground is close by. We find it sacred, but we would be more than willing to use it to help or homeless brethren there meow. The NOL is very suspicious of it so they won't enter and there are plenty of trees."

Makoto's father didn't answer right away. Ragna looked at the man with a serious glare in his eyes. "Hate me or don't hate me, I don't care, but what is important is too get all of you somewhere safe. I'm sorry for causing this damage, but you'll have to trust me."

The chief shook his head. "No, you're right. We've been under the heel of those NOL bastards for long enough, I'll tell the village what's going on and we'll get ready to move." He made his way off before calling over his shoulder. "Hey Reaper."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my little girl, and kick some NOL ass!"

"You got it," Ragna promised. "So that was meeting the dad… that went easier than I thought."

Makoto went over to her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder. "You just got through the easy part. The hard part's yet to come."

Ragna gulped. "And that is?"

"Talking to my mom."

Ragna gave a look at Makoto's mother. She had her eyes closed and had a gentle smile in her face, but Ragna could practically touch the dark aura that was coming from her, and for once Ragna would rather face Hakumen at max power, at least then he'd know how to fight back.

"…Shit."

 **Author's Note** : **I don't own BlazBlue.**

 **I felt a little weird writing a story about Makoto's family after writing them in a Gag reel. Anyways, this story is back BABY. Arc 2 is now official. I have a couple ideas for what to do with the story, but if you want a certain event to come up, be sure to Private Message me, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XI: Relocated

Ragna, Torakaka, Makoto, and Noel stood on lookout as Makoto's tribe moved along the forest path. Tora was the one who knew where the Kaka's hallowed grounds were located, so she took the front of the pack in order to both guard it and give directions. Noel and Makoto were both closer to the center so that they could keep an eye out on either sides. This left the Grim Reaper in the back.

Ragna was a little worried about his current standings. Sure he didn't know exactly where they were going and it made sense for Makoto and Noel to guard the middle, but this left him in the back… with Makoto's mother. She hadn't said anything to him since they'd started traveling, but he was waiting for her just to kill him for something she knew he'd done wrong. That aura that he'd gotten from her before they'd left had frightened him.

' _If she's angry at me for something I'd rather she just kill me for it and save me the worrying,_ ' he thought to himself grimly. While this was worrying the Reaper somewhat, he kept himself occupied for looking out for trouble. They may have been close to the Kaka clan's territory, but they weren't close enough that the NOL would try to attack them. If those bastards were going to chase after them, he wanted to be ready. He felt himself getting stronger ever since he'd beaten Terumi atop the NOL tower, but he still had no idea where all of this new strength was coming from.

"You and Makoto seem close," her mother said, breaking the standing silence between the two.

Ragna shrugged as he continued to stay on constant lookout, his new spear hefted over his shoulder. "Yeah, well I guess you could say we started our relationship by standing up for each other. I stand up for her in public and beat up anyone who calls her a freak of nature or worse, and she does her best to convince others that I'm a decent person… myself included."

"So you look out for each other?"

"Something like that. When we first met I managed to save her life from this insane scientist who was about to kill her.

"So how far have you gone?"

Ragna nearly lost his grip on his spear. ' _Did she really just ask me that!?_ ' He looked at Makoto's mother and saw that while her expression was neutral, she seemed to have that dark aura around her, awaiting an answer. "We haven't gone far at all! Especially not if you consider… that!"

He heard giggles and noticed that a few of the village's mothers had noticed his little outburst. Ragna blushed slightly, but he noticed that Mrs. Nanaya was among those who were giggling at him. "Ragna you're just too innocent!"

"And you're making fun of me! What the heck!?" Ragna demanded agitatedly. He heard footsteps and saw Noel running towards him. "Something wrong?"

"I just talked to Tora. She says that she can see the grounds from here so we should be there relatively soon."

"Sounds good," Ragna noted. "Where's Makoto?"

"She's in the middle talking with a couple of her old friends. They seem to be gossiping about the two of you a lot."

 _'Shit,'_ the Reaper thought to himself. He noticed that he was getting another round of giggles directed at him, this time from the infant in Mrs. Nanaya's arms. "What's he laughing at?"

"You made a funny face just now, I guess Michael noticed. Isn't that right little guy?" Michael continued giggle as his mother rocked him slightly. Ragna let out a sigh; to be laughed at by an infant was pretty demeaning. _'Still, it beats being sworn at by Luna. This kid seems to be the more mature of those two.'_

"Well I'd better to get back to the center," Noel told them. "I'll see you when we get there." With that the Ex-officer ran off.

"Don't you people have anything better to talk about than me and Makoto?" Ragna demanded.

Makoto's mother gave him a somewhat sly grin. "All of the humans have always seen even affiliating themselves with Beastkin as something as a taboo, so for someone to fall in love with one is pretty extraordinary."

"Seriously? Huh, who would've guessed?" Ragna didn't really feel like he was doing anything all that spectacular, sure being with Makoto was great and all, but world changing? He didn't see it. _'Almost like I'm following in my master's footsteps in a way…Or Nine's footsteps in my case.'_

"By the way Ragna," Makoto's mother began. "There's something I want to be sure you know."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Makoto's mother gave a sweet and innocent smile. "Break my daughter's heart in any way and Reaper or not, I'll have you castrated."

 _'…what?'_ Ragna thought, his skin growing pale.

"So try not to do that, okay? I've always wanted grandchildren."

"WHAT!?" Ragna demanded. ' _The way she said it was so… CASUAL._ '

"You heard me," Makoto's mother said with that same smile on her face.

' _I've got to stop this._ ' "Look, Mrs. Nanaya, I-!"

"Please call me 'mom'."

That had been the last straw for Ragna. The shock hit his brain far too quickly, he hit the ground fainting after what he'd just heard. It was a case of the classic anime fall.

"Oh my," Makoto's mother said. "You'd think he'd learn how to take a joke."

"So you were only joking?" One of the other mothers asked her.

"We'll seeeeeeee," Mrs. Nanaya said in a sing-song voice, Michael continuing to laugh in her arms. The mothers sighed to themselves, even if Mr. Nanaya was the chief in title, it was pretty obvious who ran this village.

*Time Skip- The Hallowed Grounds*

The Hallowed grounds looked like they'd been abandoned for quite a while, but it would work. The ground could be used for farming and there were plenty of trees to us as homes once they'd gotten started.

"I can't thank you enough," the chief said to Torakaka. "With this we finally have the means to start a new life without having to worry about the NOL."

"It's no problem, mow," Tora said to the man. "And if you really want to thank someone, I'd suggest you thank Ragna… when he awakens. Meow."

"When he awakens?" the chief asked. That was before he noticed Ragna slumped over on the ground unconscious, his eyes now swirls. Makoto was poking him in the back trying to wake him up. "The hell happened to him?"

"You'll have to ask him that when he awakens, meow. All I know is that he passed out on the road and we had to put him into one of the carts."

Meanwhile, Makoto's strategy to awaken Ragna wasn't getting any results, he stayed… well out of it. _'Great, now what do I do? And what happened to make him like this? I wonder if I can wake him up by… all right let's try it.'_ "Terumi!?"

Instantly Ragna's eyes shot wide open and he was on his feet with his sword drawn. He scanned the area carefully, not making a sound or movement, before he finally put his sword away.

 _'That actually worked… pretty obvious, I guess?'_ Makoto thought to herself. "Welcome back, have a nice nap?"

"You think I was napping?" Ragna asked sarcastically as he put his sword back in place. He noticed that the sword he'd been carrying was on the ground so he decided to pick it up and hefted it over his shoulder. "If that was the case I would've at least waited until we made it to the village."

"Then what happened? Mom said that you just decided to lie down and fall asleep."

A tick mark was visible on Ragna's forehead. ' _That's not what happened at all!'_ Then he remembered what happened to get him unconscious in the first place and his face turned red. "Well, I don't think that's exactly right," Ragna said, scratching the back of his head.

"So what did happen?" Makoto asked.

"Ask your mother," Ragna said, trying to hide the blush on his face.

 _'Why's he acting so weird? Usually he gives me a straight answer,'_ Makoto thought to herself, a little annoyed. "Fine, I will!"

As Makoto went off to consult her mother again, Ragna made his way to help the villagers unload the materials. They were a little hesitant at first, but at the very least they were getting some good help from him.

"So Makoto, huh?" one of them, Jeff, asked him.

"What about her?" Ragna asked as he started unloading some of the tree cutting tools that would be used to make new homes.

"Just wondering how someone finally managed to put the charms on ol' Makoto the Typhoon."

"The Typhoon? What the hell are you talking about?" Ragna demanded.

"Back when she was in the village she was known as the ultimate tomboy. Even the most of the guys were scared of her. Whenever there was a sporting event or something that required muscle, she always won, by a mile and a half."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Ragna said without interest. "As for putting the charms on her, you tend to get close after going through a couple of life death situations."

"I can see that," another of the men, Roy, said. It was just then that Makoto returned. Ragna and everyone else was about to greet her, before they noticed how red her face was she.

"She told you?" Ragna asked. Makoto nodded, unable to look him in the eye. "Well I can see why you warned me about her, anyways how's the progress for making a new village?"

"It's going pretty fast. This isn't the first time the Beastkin have had to move, so we're used to this sort of thing."

"Well there's some good news at least," Ragna said plainly. "What about your family?"

"They're doing fine, but the twins won't stop that annoying chant about me having a boyfriend… that and my mom decided to give me some… advice."

"I'll ask that you don't tell me what she said," Ragna said shaking his head. "You going to stay here for a while?"

"I guess?" Makoto said unsure. "What about you?"

"I was going to head out for Ikaruga, but if you want to make sure your family's safe I guess we can stick around for a bit."

"Thanks Ragna," Makoto said giving her boyfriend a hug which he returned. After heading off to see her family, Ragna noticed that the guys from earlier were giving him some odd looks.

"What did I do?" Ragna asked.

"Nothing," Jeff said. "It's just… strange, after learning about how humans saw and treated us, we all came to hate them early in our lives. Makoto actually hated them more than any of us."

"And here she is dating one," Bill (another guy) said. "Honestly, it's a surprise to all of us. You know when we were kids, we used to come up with ways to scare humans."

"Get out," Ragna said surprised.

"No it's true, hers were usually the scariest and thought out" Roy assured. "And guess who was leading it every time. Makoto! She even used to play revolutionary with us when we were kids."

"What's revolutionary entail?" Ragna asked just as he finished unloading the final box.

"Pretty basic. What happens is we play as soldiers of war against the NOL as a sort of freedom fighter. We'd pretend to fight against the NOL soldiers and rescue Beastkin from them."

"So basically what I'm doing with her now?" Ragna said allowing himself a chuckle with the irony.

"Yeah, anyways we got the stuff unloaded so we can handle the distribution of tools from here," Jeff told him. "Thanks for the help and Reaper?"

"What is it?"

"The NOL may have been about to kill the chief's daughter, but you saved both me and my wife with what you did. I'm not about to forget that, so thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Roy added. Bill gave a respectful nod.

"No problem," Ragna said with a smile as he made his way to the other areas.

He noticed that there were some kids running around exploding their new homes. The adults were doing their best to keep an eye on them, but those little scamps were pretty fast. More than once Ragna had to dodge to the side to keep one of the kids from running into him, though he got a chuckle out of all the energy they had as they proceeded to flee from Noel who was trying to gather them.

On one side of a clearing he noticed that several of the mothers that had been with him back when he was traveling on the road were unloading some of the cooking utensils and some of the food that they'd brought with them.

"Getting things ready for dinner?" Ragna asked as he made his way over.

"Don't worry, we'll let you know when it's ready," a woman said as she pointed a ladle right into his face. "And not a moment before!" Something told Ragna this one didn't give a damn if he was the Reaper; her kitchen, her rules.

"Problem?" he asked, arms crossed.

"In our village all of the children try to sneak food out before its ready during these kinds of things. Some of the men try it too. I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"Actually I was offering to help out," Ragna told them.

"What? You know how to cook?"

"I can work my way around a kitchen or a campsite if need be," Ragna said without bravado. "So what do you need help with? I can start the fire, tenderize the meat, cut the vegetables; just let me know where I'm needed."

"Huh, well if you're that eager to help, why don't you start by cutting some vegetables for the stew we're making?"

"No problem," Ragna said as he grabbed a knife and went to work on the vegetables. While he worked there he chatted up with the women for a bit. Most of them thanked him for saving them from the Librarium and other asked details about his relationship with Makoto. He told them about the date that they'd had in Kagutsuchi. He got a laugh out of all of them when he told them about they got in at the club they visited.

"Somehow I think Makoto might've enjoyed the fight more than the nightclub," Terri, one of the mothers said to him with a giggle. "Good of you to stand up for her in public though. I doubt most people would do that for her."

"Well I think I've established that I'm not most people," Ragna countered with a laugh as he finished dicing the carrots. "Well there's that done, anything else I can help with?"

"I think we're alright for now, thanks for the help Ragna," the head chef said to him. Ragna nodded as he made his way over to the other side of the clearing where he simply leaned against one of the trees.

"Thinking about something?" Makoto asked as she leaned on the tree next to him.

"Just thinking how idiotic humanity's really being now. They're judging you with disgust and thinking that they're better for no actual reasons. I was just thinking… maybe we could fix that."

Makoto grinned. "Sounds good to me, you really think you can do it?"

"I dunno," Ragna said playfully as he looked into the air. "Might need some help with it. A lot of help, hope my partner's up for it."

"You have to ask?" Makoto said to him. "I'm up for anything!"

Ragna allowed himself a smile at Makoto's energy. Maybe this was what was making him stronger, he'd found someone who he wanted to protect.

"C'mon," Ragna said to his girlfriend. "Let's play Revolutionary."

 **Authors Note: I don't own BlazBlue.**

 **I know the ending was a little corny, but I could honestly see Ragna saying something like that. These two seem to work together better than I thought.**

 **Anyways, leave a review in the comments to let me know how the story is progressing and let me know if you want me to move the story forward by sending them to Ikaruga or if you just want them to stick around the new village for a bit. I'm really fine either way.**

 **Anyways, Rate, Review, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Return Commentary: The Fallen General: I took your advice to heart, here's the story I came up with. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _IdeaPerson1097: I knew it was corny, wonder why I didn't change it. I'll be sure to move the story forward next chapter._**

 ** _And here's the chapter._**

 _Chapter XII: Bloodedge_

Ragna awoke early the next morning as the early rays of the morning sun were still off in the horizon. He'd fallen asleep just outside the village against one of the trees, both to provide needed protection and because he didn't exactly fell comfortable sleeping inside the village with everyone else. The Reaper may have become more social compared to his loaner attitude from before, he still wasn't comfortable around too many people at once… that and he tended to yell a lot when he had nightmares.

Ragna slowly made his way to his feet and yawned, everyone else in the village was probably asleep except for the guards and wouldn't be up for at least a few hours. This could give him the time he needed to make a stop he'd been meaning to make for a while, one he'd been avoiding for far too long. There was of course the chance that Makoto and the others would wake up, not see him there, and possibly think he ditched them.

 _'I've held it off for this long, I can hold it off a little longer… But still, we're practically going to be going through that area, if I don't stop by now I don't know when I'll get my next chance.'_ Ragna took in a deep breath before he realized something. _'Wait… is that marker I smell?_ ' Somewhat afraid of what he'd find he took out Blood-Scythe and stared at his face through the reflective edge.

"What the HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!?" Drawn on his face was a ridiculous Italian moustache, a messy goatee, and even a giant eyebrow over one eye and a partial giant eyebrow over the other one. "Damn it! Was I really this out of it last night?" Taking a dash of saliva from his mouth he attempted to wipe off some of the writing, he'd rather have a smudgy face than this idiotic look. To his misfortune it didn't come off, the crap was permanent. "When I find out whoever did this I'm going to kill them."

He could try washing this off with some soap, he'd seen some in the village last night when everyone was washing up for dinner, but going back to grab it would mean walking through the village looking like a nineties graffiti artist when to town on his face. Nothing else for it, he had to do it.

As he walked back through the village he was trying to think of who would have done this. Makoto? Nah, she was prankster, but she wouldn't humiliate him in front of her family. Noel was out too, she was too innocent and pure to try to put on something like this. Tora might do something like this, but this was a trick more up her younger counterparts ally, ergo that of a child.

 _'Must've been one of the kids then,'_ he thought to himself glumly. _'Guess that means I'll just have to let it go, they'll deny that they did anything until next week and it's already a miracle that the Beastkin are accepting me as well as they are, I guess I'll just have to live with this.'_ In the center of the supplies he managed to find a bar of soap. "Thank god, who knows how long it's going to take for this stuff to come off."

"What stuff?" he heard a voice say behind him in mid yawn. Ragna recognized the voice as one of Makoto's brother. This guy was the older one, so that would make him Mukoto. "I didn't expect to find you out here, looking for something?"

"Already found it," Ragna said, thankfully that his back was still faced to eldest Nanaya sibling. "Just looking for some soap so I could wash up before breakfast."

"Oh, alright then," Mukoto said as he passed by the reaper. "I was actually hoping I could grab some coffee before everyone else made a mad rush for it. I you want to wash up I heard there were hot springs somewhere over there."

"Thanks," Ragna said as he quickly made his way off hoping that no one would see him.

Mukoto looked through the supply pile for his coffee, after a few minutes of searching he finally realized that the cooks had probably thought of this and had hidden the coffee. "Well, that's not great," he said shaking his head before he realized something. "Didn't I see Makoto head to the hot springs earlier? …Eh, I'm sure it won't be a problem, I mean the springs are huge, what's the actual chance of them seeing each other? It has to be like-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERT!?" That was his sister's shout, and it was coming in the direction of the hot springs.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were here! I'm sorry!" If it wasn't obvious that was Ragna's voice.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving! I'm sor-!"

"IDIOT!" The sound of a fist hitting flesh was heard throughout the forest. It sounded like a crippling blow. A painfully yell was heard from far away and it sounded like it was coming closer and closer. That was when Ragna fell out of the sky and landed in a mess near Mukoto.

The elder Beastkin walked over to where the victim lay sprawled out. Ragna didn't just have the markings on his face from earlier, but now he had a giant welt on his left cheek. Mukoto looked down at the victim of his blunder. "… Sorry about that. Forget my sister was heading that way."

"Go… screw yourself," Ragna said through his pain.

* * *

*Breakfast*

Ragna was not having a good morning. Now not only did he wake up to having marker on his face, he also had to run into Makoto when she was in the middle of bathing and got a painful punch able to send him airborne back to the village. His girlfriend also refused to look at him when everyone sat down for breakfast, but this was less of an angry thing and more of an embarrassment issue.

"Come on Makoto," her mother said to her daughter as everyone sat down to a breakfast of eggs and roasted walnuts. Makoto and Ragna were seated across each other, but neither of them could say anything to the other. "The poor boy's not to blame for the little incident this morning, isn't that right Mukoto?" The eldest son could only whimper as he held the ear his mother had gripped while scolding him. "And if anything I'd consider this lucky for you."

"Lucky!?" Makoto demanded.

"Sure," her mother said with a smile. "Now that he's seen you-"

"Okay! Okay! We get it! You don't have to spell it out!" Ragna shouted at her, his face now matching the shade of the jacket he wore. At the very least he didn't have any marker on his face.

"Just a harmless joke," Makoto's mother told them.

"I'm getting less and less certain about you and your jokes," Ragna argued.

"Wait, what was the joke about?" Mikoto the bookkeeper asked.

"Well you see," Mukoto began. "I saw Ragna earlier this morning and he-ARRRG!"

"Tell them and the ear comes off!" Makoto threated her brother as she head him in a grip similar to the one that her mother held him in. The older sibling wisely decided to keep his fat mouth shut. "Good. By the way Ragna why were you covered in permanent marker when I saw you?"

"That was something I had on me when I woke up," Ragna said. "Not the best way to start the day."

"How did the Grim Reaper let himself get drawn on?" Makoto's father asked.

"Well I'm used to only getting 2 to 3 hours of sleep a night if that," Ragna explained. "So when I sleep, I sleep hard." Makoto's nodded in understanding. "By the way, where's Noel?"

"Over there with the children," Makoto said as she pointed to the table where all of the children were seated. It was a display of somewhat obnoxiousness, joking telling, funny faces, pranks, you name it. Noel was doing her best to keep order, but it was pretty obvious that the kids were winning for supremacy. He also noticed the twins were also sitting at the table.

"She's got her hands full," Ragna commented. "I almost feel bad for her."

"Almost?" Makoto asked him.

"Better her than me," the Reaper said with a grin.

"I wouldn't speak too soon if I were you," Makoto's mother told him. "After breakfast is over, it's your turn."

"But I don't know anything about taking care of kids!" Ragna exclaimed. Instantly several Beastkin looked over to the Grim Reaper. Ragna blushed as he understood what that might have inferred without the proper context. "Babysitting…" he said in an attempt to recover. The Beastkin went back to their business.

"Neither did Noel, but she's managing," Makoto told him. "Just pay attention for the first few minutes and you'll get the hang of it before long."

"You'll have to take your own advice to heart," Makoto's mother told her daughter. "You're on duty too."

"What!? But mom-!"

"You'd have to take it up with your father it was his call."

The village chief nearly chocked on his eggs when he heard that. After he managed to clear his throat he noticed his eldest daughter glaring daggers at him. He could swear he felt the sweat trickle down his face. He knew that look, he wasn't getting out of-

"Fine…" Makoto relented as she stood. "C'mon Ragna, let's relieve Noel."

As the two left the Village chief glared at his wife. "Did you have to throw me into the fire?"

"She would have known something was up." Mikoto rolled her eyes at her mother's antics as she left the table to help out the village with more bookkeeping. "Don't give me that, I had my reasons."

"Such as?" her husband inquired.

"For one thing taking care of children is a good way for two people to strengthen their relationship with each other. Kids have a way of revealing things about a person that they never thought they knew. It's all part of making sure they're happy together." Makoto's father gave a slight nod in agreement. "Plus, nothing encourages abstinence more than chaotic babysitting adventures."

"Now you're talking my language," the Chief said with a smile.

* * *

*Time Skip-Four Hours*

When Ragna had been in the Kaka Village with Tao he'd often been bothered by three of the Kaka kittens. They were cute sure, but they were also a nuisance and took a lot of energy to deal with. But at least then there had only been three to deal with. He might've had Makoto helping him out this time, but that didn't matter too much when were thirteen kids to watch. Makoto got her six organized in games of tag and hide and go seek, but his set found him way too interesting.

Early on they notice how interested they were in his weaponry so he decided to hide it in a tree. That turned out to be his first mistake because he'd forgotten that they're freaking squirrels! In the end he had to give his equipment to the other adults so they could keep an eye on it. After that they'd managed to rob him of his coat. A grown and mastered thief wouldn't be able to get Ragna out of the coat if he were a cold, dead corpse, these kids managed in a few minutes. After that they tried grabbing his hair to look at it, one girl even suggested putting it in a ponytail.

"Not happening," Ragna denied. Makoto and the kids she was watching came back. "So, how'd it go?"

"The kids refuse to take another step, but they want to do something, any ideas?"

Ragna thought to himself for a moment. He thought as hard as he could.

"Braid his hair!" the girl from earlier shouted.

"No way!" Ragna said, his hands covering his well-kept spikey hair.

"Look Ragna," Makoto began. "We're both running out of options here either we think of something, or we might honestly consider letting the kids give you a new hair style."

Now Ragna was thinking in overdrive, anything to prevent him from getting the lamest look in history. "Wait, how about a story? I've got one about the six heroes."

"We've already heard all of those stories!" one boy shouted.

"Yeah, well I have one that you haven't heard," Ragna challenged. "It's a story about the seventh hero."

"But there wasn't a seventh hero," another child decided to inform.

Ragna smirked. "That just proves you haven't heard the story. Gather round everyone, you're all going to want to her this."

Eventually the curiosity got the better of everyone and everyone sat in a half ring around Ragna. Odd as it was, Ragna noticed a few of the adults coming over to hear this.

"All right, this took place a hundred years ago, during the Dark War. The Black Beast was creating pain and destruction wherever it went. There wasn't a single nationality or group that could even think of taking it on. Things were looking bleak, hopeless. All people could do was run, hope to out run the thing, hope for something… eventually they were given a miracle."

"Yeah, we know the story," one rude kid interrupted. "The six heroes show up and beat the Black Beast and then disappear. We know the story."

"Yeah, you know the story," Ragna agreed with an uncommitted nod. "You know half of it, if that. What you don't know is that if things really happened like that the heroes would've lost. The Ars Magus that was developed to fight the Beast was developed in a very specific timeframe. This was during two years that the Black Beast went dormant. It didn't move… it didn't attack… it just laid there."

"And that's when the great sage 'Nine' developed Ars Magus?" Mekoto asked. Ragna nodded. "But how did that happen?"

"My master called it a manmade miracle. Brought on by one man. He claimed that the guy was friend of his, and he took on the Black Beast by himself, fighting it off and causing it to go dormant. It cost him his life… The coat I have and the sword I use belonged to him."

"What was his name?" Makoto asked.

"Bloodedge," Ragna said solemnly. He heard a snort coming from one of the ruder kids. "Something funny?"

"You expect us to believe that? Your master was crazy! How could anyone believe that?"

"Well, the fact that he fought back in the dark war might have something to do with it."

"Yeah, who was he an infantry man?"

"You might've heard of him in history class kid. His name's Jubei, or you could call him the 'One-Eyed Lotus'." Okay, that managed to shut the kid up. "All right, now that we have that out of the way, any questions." A young girl raised her hand and Ragna pointed at her.

"So was Bloodedge your dad or your grandfather or something?" she asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Ragna said.

"What do you mean to your knowledge?" Mokoto asked.

"Well, I didn't know my parents growing up. I grew up in a church for the most of my life before I fought against the NOL."

"Why'd you fight against the NOL?" one kid asked.

"…That's a story for another time," Ragna told them darkly. It was at that moment that the lunch bell rang. "All right, it's lunch time. Everyone-!"

Ragna wasn't even able to finish the sentence as the kids ran off as fast as they could to get into line for lunch and the adults weren't exactly going slow themselves. Ragna and Makoto decided to stick back so they could talk.

"Didn't think you were that good of a story teller," Makoto told her boyfriend. "So how do you feel after all of that babysitting?"

"I feel like your mom was trying to pull a preemptive cock block on me."

"And?"

"It worked," Ragna said without humor.

 **Author's Note: I don't own BlazBlue… do I really need to keep saying it? *Sigh***

 **Tie in chapter, more interaction with the family. Next chapter we'll start getting to the actual events that took place in ChronoPhantasma. I'll see you guys then.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
